Naruto: Rebirth of the Arrancar Bloodline
by animefan29
Summary: There are many Kekkei Genkai in the world, and one thought long extinct is about to awaken in Naruto. One that frightens even the Bijuu. Naruto/harem NaruXOCXHinaXFemHaku maybe more. Is M for mature violence.
1. Chapter 1

**Naruto: Rebirth of the Arrancar Bloodline**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto or anything from the Bleach universe. However I do own any OCs in this story.

"Hello" – Speaking

'_Hello_' – Thoughts

"**Hello**" – **Demon/Boss Summon Speaking/Techniques**

'_**Hello**_' – **Demon/Boss Summon Thoughts**

* * *

**Author's Notes**: I have seen a lot of fics where Naruto and Bleach is crossed over and Naruto gets the powers of a Shinigami, Vizard, or sometimes even an Arrancar. However, I have only seen that last situation if Naruto dies or in one story because of the Kyuubi being a glorified Hollow. Then as I was reading Tyrchon's Duty, Honor, and Truth I got the idea for this story. Please note our individual writing style is quite different from each other.

* * *

**Prologue and Chapter 1: Rebirth of the Arrancar**

Konohagakure no Sato, the largest and most powerful of the Five Great Shinobi Villages, was normally a peaceful place. Or as peaceful as a Hidden Village can be. But, the village's strength was known far and wide, so nothing less than a force of nature would dare bring its wrath to bear on Konoha. Unfortunately it was indeed a force of nature that brought its wrath down on the Hidden Leaf Village. A force known as the Kyuubi no Kitsune.

* * *

"Hold it back! We need to keep it busy till the Hokage arrives!" Shouted one of the Jounin who was in charge of keeping the giant demon fox from entering the walls of the village. A tail swipe later that Jounin and his squad were crushed under several of the giant trees that the forests of the Land of Fire are known for.

"**OUT OF MY WAY HUMAN SCUM!! NOTHING WILL KEEP ME FROM THAT VILLAGE!!**" Said the Kyuubi as it passed through another layer of defense on its way to its goal. However, it paused when it felt the presence of its goal moving towards itself. Before the kitsune could move again a massive toad smoking a giant pipe and with a giant dagger at its side, poofed into existence. Upon the toad's head stood the figure of the young, blond, spiky haired form of the Yondaime Hokage Namikaze Minato, wearing his distinctive white cloak, with flames running along the bottom, over his Jounin uniform, face set to battle this new foe that has appeared to destroy his home. But, what drew the Kyuubi's eyes was not the massive Toad Boss Gamabunta, or the powerful Hokage whose name strikes fear into the heart of every shinobi in Iwagakure, but to the form of the squirming infant in the Yondaime's arms that couldn't be more than a few minutes old. "**THERE!! I'LL DESTROY YOU!!**

Despite having a fox the size of a small mountain charging them, Gamabunta and the Yondaime were calm and collected, knowing that they have done everything they could to make their plan work.

"**Are you sure you want to go through with this gaki?**" Asked the Toad Boss, who despite his gruff exterior was a big softie when it came to the young blond on his head.

"Hai Gamabunta. As I already explained to Sarutobi and Kakashi, this is the only way we can stop the Kyuubi. Well, short of giving it what it wants. But, we don't know why it's here so that's not an option." The Yondaime sighed at the actions he would have to commit that day. "I just hope that the village will see my son as the hero he is for what must be done."

"**Don't worry, I'll tell Jiraiya to summon me if anything happens. And when he does I'll squash anyone giving the tadpole trouble.**" Gamabunta couldn't help but chuckle at the thought, but quickly became sober as the kitsune was almost upon the two friends. "**Well, if you're going to do it, it should be now.**"

"Just make sure the fox doesn't get to us before I'm finished." Said the Yondaime as he started performing a long, complex string of hand seals that would activate the Fuuinjutsu seals already placed on his son in his own blood. Finally coming to an end on the Snake seal, Minato called out the name of the only technique he had that had a chance of defeating the mighty demon. "**Shiki Fuujin!**"

The Kyuubi no Kitsune is the most powerful of the Nine Bijuu. This strength is more than physical power, speed, or its staggering chakra capacity, but also comes from an intelligence and cunning that is virtually unmatched by any living creature, demon or mortal. But, in the kitsune's rage and desire to crush the figure before it, the fox failed to notice the reaching arm of the one being truly more powerful then itself.

The Shinigami had been summoned to the mortal plain by the Yondaime to seal away the Kyuubi, and in exchange it would devour the Hokage's soul as payment for the task. Reaching out its arm, the Shinigami's clawed hands closed around the demon fox's throat. Ignoring the Kyuubi's roars and pointless threats, the Shinigami used the dagger it normally kept between its teeth to stab the kitsune's side and began channeling the fox's soul through its body and into the seals on infant that kept the Shinigami on the mortal plan until its task was complete.

"**NOOO!! I WON'T ALLOW THIS TO HAPPEN!!**" Screamed the fox demon, reaching out with its massive paws in an attempt to destroy the Shinigami's summoner, but with its soul being removed the kitsune's strength was waning and only managed a shallow cut along the left eye of the Toad Boss.

Within moments the final piece of soul removed and giving one last rage filled roar, the body of the legendary demon collapsed to the ground while turning to dust and ash. Soon all that remained was the Toad Boss, Yondaime, a crying infant, and a God of Death, and that number would be reduced by two once the Shinigami took its payment.

Feeling his own strength waning, the Yondaime laid the infant down beside him so he wouldn't drop the child. "Well Gamabunta. It looks like this is it." Minato said to the massive orange toad, before turning to the child at his side while placing a comforting hand onto the crying infant's head. "May the village respect you and see you as a hero son. I am truly sorry that I had to do this, and force you to live a life without your parents," he could barely keep back a sob at the thought of his wife Kushina who died during childbirth, "but Sarutobi Ojisan has promised to look after you. My sensei Jiraiya even promised to train you once you were old enough. 

Goodbye Naruto." Those words took that last of his strength and the once bright cerulean eyes became a dull sapphire as the light faded from them. And, the Yondaime Hokage, hero of the Third Great Shinobi War and now the defeater of the most powerful of demons, left the world of the living, leaving behind a legacy greater than he could have ever imagined. A legacy that was found resting in the arms of the newly re-instated Sandaime Hokage, who had arrived mere moments after his predecessor's death with a company of ANBU to help him return the body of the fallen village leader. Gamabunta dismissed himself as the group departed.

Unbeknownst to the group of elite ninja, or to the chief of the Toad Summons, the entire event had been watched beginning to end by an individual who had been thought dead for decades.

* * *

High upon the Hokage Mountain, sitting on the head of the late Yondaime, was the figure of a man with shoulder length hair as black as a raven's back that covered the left side of his face. A cloak as black as his hair covered his body, preventing anyone from seeing the build of his body, but failed to suppress the aura of power he possessed. The man's lips were shaped into a smirk as he contemplated the events of that night.

'_Well this is a most unexpected turn of events._' Thought the man. '_No doubt the Hokage and any others privy to the information will suspect the Uchiha of being behind the fox's attack. They'll never know that this is an instance where the Kyuubi attacked by its own choice, in a desire to destroy the very babe that now contains it._' The man couldn't help but laugh at the irony of the situation, made all the funnier since it involved a mighty demon and a baby that couldn't even crawl yet. '_But, even though I can no longer call on the fox when I desire, this is without a doubt more useful to my goals in the long run. After all, that child has the power to revive the clan that created mine, and the clan that taught me to use these eyes of mine._' The man's one visible coal black eye suddenly became red with three black tomoe markings swirling around a black pupil before shifting into the Mangekyou Sharingan of Uchiha Madara. '_Things are going to get interesting. Don't disappoint me Naruto._' Thought the former Uchiha leader as he departed from the mountain and the village it resided in.

* * *

(Time Skip – 12 years)

Twelve years had passed since the night of the Kyuubi attack, and Konoha had long since recovered its lost strength. And, that strength was about to be increased again for it is the day of the Genin Exam. A day when the Academy students show what knowledge and skills that they have obtained over the course of six years, and hope that it is good enough to become Genin.

For one Uzumaki Naruto, this day is even more important since as a Genin he will be a true Shinobi, and finally walk the path needed to become Hokage. And, being Hokage would mean that Naruto would finally receive the respect and attention he desired. There was just one little snag in this plan. That problem was the final jutsu of the last part of the exam, the Bunshin jutsu.

"All right Naruto. All you need to do to pass is to create three perfect Bunshin." Said Umino Iruka, the teacher of Naruto's class, who was grading the students of their progress with the help of his assistant Mizuki.

"Don't worry Iruka-sensei. I'll pass for sure this time. Believe it!" Naruto enthusiastically pumped his hand in the air, but on the inside he was worried. After all, Bunshin is his absolute worst jutsu. As Naruto made his way to the front, he could feel the eyes on him; it was common knowledge that this was his third attempt at becoming a Genin. What Naruto did not know was just how closely he was being watched by two individuals. These two would be Naruto's stalkers, Hyuuga Hinata and Uchiha Hikari.

Hinata is supposed to be the heiress to the prestigious Hyuuga clan, but suffered from confidence problems. In terms of looks she was among the prettiest of the girls, but she never used makeup and kept to a natural look. She would probably be counted as the sexiest if she didn't hide her impressive bust beneath her jacket. What she loved about Naruto was his 'never say die' and his 'never give up' attitude. An attitude she herself wished she had.

Uchiha Hikari is the younger twin sister of Uchiha Sasuke, and is one of the few survivors when her elder brother Itachi killed the majority of the clan before running form the village and becoming a missing-nin. After the massacre, Hikari clung to the meaning of her name and sought the 'light' of life. That was why she was attracted to Naruto. He was, without a doubt, the most positive guy she had ever met, and was always doing something that made her laugh. But, she knew that one of the reasons Naruto acted the way he did was to find his own 'light' for she had seen how he was always alone and knew how he was an orphan. So in a way he was a lot like her. There was nothing Hikari would have enjoyed more then to go and make friends with him but several things held her back. The first was her clan, who would never approve of her interacting with the village pariah. The second was her brother Sasuke, who would do everything he could to keep her away from any guy he did not approve of, which was everyone. Finally there were her fanboys, who were almost as bad as Sasuke's fangirls, especially Inuzuka Kiba who was the most persistent. If Hikari paid particular attention to any boy, especially Naruto, the others would gang up on them. The reason she had the fanboys in the first place was for the same reason Sasuke had fangirls. She was the fourth best in the class when it came to grades. She was considered one of the prettiest and the hottest girl because her curves were second only to Hinata, and Hikari did not hide hers. Like her brother she wore a blue shirt with the Uchiha crest on the back, only hers was a bit more form fitting and had no sleeves (think of what Tenten wore only blue). Her raven black hair came down to her mid back and was normally kept in thick braid to keep it out of her face. From her wrists up to her elbows Hikari wrapped her arms with bandages, while on her hands were fingerless black gloves. Like the other girls Hikari wore black biker shorts, which she covered with a light blue skirt that went down to mid thigh with slits running up the sides to keep maneuverability, and had a shuriken holster taped to her right leg. Finally, her bright and sunny personality was as good for drawing men as the dark and brooding attitude her brother had drew women.

Both these girls wished they could be with Naruto. Both of them had reasons that kept them away from him. And both were more than a little jealous of the attention Naruto gave Sakura.

Down in front of class everything was set for Naruto to try the assigned jutsu.

"Ok Naruto. Whenever you're ready." Stated Iruka, ready to grade the jutsu.

Naruto took a deep breath and brought his hands together in the Ram seal. As he concentrated his chakra there was a flicker of a blue aura, noticed by only a handful of people in the room. Almost shouting the name of the jutsu, "**Bunshin no Jutsu**," there was a puff of smoke that filled the room revealing one pale and sickly clone on the ground. The thing looked like a strong wind would finish it off and if almost sounded like it was saying "kill me" even though Bunshin can't make any sound.

Such a pathetic display of the Bunshin caused the entire class to burst into laughter, save six. Two who were saddened and depressed, one that didn't care either way, one who did not see the logic of laughing at others misfortune, one that was busy munching on chips, and one who thought that laughing would be too troublesome.

It didn't take long for the class to get on Iruka's nerves, since he was rather fond of the blond boy, and he resorted to using one of the most feared jutsu known. The 'Giant Evil Head no Jutsu' which was on a similar level to Gai's 'Springtime of Youth' Genjutsu. "EVERYONE SHUTUP!!" He yelled with his oversized head, scaring everyone and leaving them with the deer caught in the headlight look. Turning to his favorite student, Iruka couldn't help but feel a pang of sadness for the boy's misfortune. Placing a hand on Naruto's shoulder he said, "I'm sorry Naruto. But cheer up, there's always next year." Iruka knew this probably didn't improve the boy's mood since there had never been a student before that graduated after the age of twelve. But, any ray of hope would be enough to keep Naruto going.

Naruto just nodded slowly as he walked back up to his seat as the last student, Yamanaka Ino was called down.

When class ended, everyone went out to greet their waiting families, wanting to show off their new hitat-ate. Some did not wait, like Hinata was greeted by a branch member guard who escorted her home. Or the Uchiha siblings who rushed home, although Hikari lingered for a second.

And, Naruto who did not have anyone waiting for him here or at home went over to sit on the swing in the lone tree of the academy's front yard. From this distance Naruto could watch the families, but it also allowed him to hear the mutterings of some of the parents who noticed him.

"Is that…"

"Yeah. I heard that he failed for the third time."

"Good. Maybe now he'll just give up."

Naruto grew even more depressed and got up to leave if someone hadn't been called to him.

"Hey Naruto. I'm glad I caught you." Said Mizuki as he walked up to Naruto. "Listen, I have something important to tell you that could mean becoming a Genin."

"What!? Really!?" Naruto was wide-eyed and excited at the prospect of getting another chance to graduate.

"Yes. Iruka didn't want to say anything in front of the other students, because this is a secret remedial test. It's a lot harder than the normal test." Mizuki said. "What you have to do is steal an item in the Hokage tower called the Forbidden Scroll. After that, you have to go to a secret place of your choosing and try to learn 1 jutsu. If you manage to do it by the time a Chuunin finds you and perform it to satisfaction, you pass."

Naruto was practically jumping for joy. "Don't worry Mizuki-sensei. I'll pass this test for sure." Before another word could be said, Naruto was running off to prepare for the heist.

Mizuki watched him for awhile before muttering "What a gullible idiot." With that Mizuki turned away to prepare his act for tonight.

What neither one knew was that they had been watched by a certain Uchiha who had come back rather than go home

* * *

Naruto jumped into the middle of a clearing in the woods. He was panting, with his hands on his knees, and with the scroll tied to his back. It took every trick he knew to evade his pursuers, but in the end he got away. But, he knew that wouldn't last long when Iruka started searching. The Chuunin seemed to have a sixth sense when it came to finding Naruto. And, it didn't help that he taught Naruto half of those tricks.

But, no matter how tired he was, now was not the time to rest. It was time to practice.

"Now let's see what the first jutsu is." Said Naruto has he opened the scroll, while wearing a foxy grin. "Hmmm…The first jutsu is Kage Bunshin. Aw man! Another clone jutsu. Sigh…well maybe I'll have better luck with this one."

Setting to work on the B-class jutsu, Naruto found it surprisingly easy. After only two hours he could proudly say that he had fully learned and could create a perfect shadow clone, something he could never do with the regular Bunshin. And it wasn't long after that when he received an expected guest.

"Naruto!" Shouted the worried teacher when he saw his student, hopping down into the clearing. "What were you thinking stealing the Forbidden Scroll?"

"Well I just wanted to make Genin, so took the remedial test. But, you got here sooner than I thought. So far I've only have had time to learn one jutsu. Now that you're here, I can show it to you." Naruto said excitedly, but stopped when he saw the confused look on the Chuunin.

"Remedial test? Naruto, there is no remedial test."

Naruto blinked before hesitantly asking, "Then why did Mizuki-sensei tell me about one?"

"Because I knew you would believe it!" Shouted the voice of Mizuki from above them, with two giant shuriken strapped to his back.

"Mizuki!" Shouted Iruka. "Why did you tell Naruto that there was a test that involved stealing the Forbidden Scroll?"

Giving the confused Chuunin a smirk of superiority Mizuki answered. "Simple really. Despite his terrible grades, he's pretty good at getting in and out of places without getting caught. Add in the fact that you're the only one that can catch him and that provides me with the best chance to get the Forbidden Scroll. All I have to do now is get rid of you two and it's all mine."

"But why?"Iruka asked of the man he had thought of as his friend for years.

"Power Iruka. I would have thought that obvious." Mizuki said as if talking about the weather. "That scroll has the most powerful techniques this village has ever possessed. If I can master that power, I could obtain or do whatever I desired. Naruto is a perfect example what one can do with such power."

"Wait! What do you mean?" Asked a confused and somewhat scared Naruto.

"Oh, that's right. You don't know about your little secret, do you?" Said Mizuki as a sadistic grin spread on his face. "Well, why don't I inform you then?"

"Stop Mizuki! You know it's forbidden!" Shouted Iruka.

That didn't stop the rouge Chuunin. "Twelve years ago on October 10th the Kyuubi no Kitsune attacked the village of Konoha. Fortunately, it was defeated by the Yondaime Hokage. But, what they don't teach is how the Hokage couldn't kill the fox. Instead he had to seal it away in a child. A newborn child."

"DON'T SAY ANYMORE!!" Screamed Iruka, to no avail.

"That child was you Naruto. Now DIE!" Shouted Mizuki as he threw one of his giant shuriken, straight at Naruto.

If Naruto was his normal self, he might have been able to dodge. But in his emotional turmoil at the revelation, he didn't even notice the projectile. Until he felt the drops of blood. Looking up he saw Iruka leaning over him and with the shuriken in his back.

"Iruka-sensei, why?"

"Because Naruto, no matter what anyone else says I know that you are Naruto and not the fox. You are also my student, and I would give my life to protect you. Now run before Mizuki attacks again."

Naruto was about to run when something inside him told him to stop.

"Naruto hurry and get away, you have to protect the scroll."

"No."

"What?"

Looking the Jinchuuriki dead in the eye, Iruka saw something he had never seen before, resolve. "No Iruka-sensei. You said you would give your life to protect me, and I can't let someone do that for me." With that Naruto shove Iruka behind him to protect the Chuunin-sensei.

"Naruto! This not the time for heroics. If Mizuki gets his hands on that scroll, who knows what he'll be capable of."

"Please Iruka. If the brat wants to stay let him. It just saves me the trouble of hunting him down later." Said Mizuki as he prepared his next shuriken.

"Listen here Mizuki-teme! I don't care why you want power, but you hurt Iruka-sensei. And, I'm going to make you pay. For I'm going to be the next Hokage. Believe It!"

Right then two things happened. First Mizuki threw his second shuriken. And just a split second a dark red light surrounded Naruto. When the shuriken was about to hit its target, Naruto raised his hand and caught hold of the blade.

"WHAT!?" Shouted Mizuki in disbelief.

Naruto had caught his giant shuriken bare handed. A feat that would get the hand sliced off most others. Yet there was not a drop of blood. As the light faded, it revealed a changed Naruto, who had an aura of dark red chakra. When they felt the chakra both Chuunin thought the same thing. '_What is this dark feeling chakra? It feels like the Kyuubi's, but it lacks the malice and rage. And what happened to Naruto?_' Naruto had suddenly grown three inches while somehow obtaining some muscle mass at the same time, making his clothes far too tight. Where once his green goggles rested on his head, was now a white headband that appeared to be made of bone. What really drew attention was the bone white claymore that rested on his back in holster attached to a chain that again appeared to be made of bone.

Naruto looked directly into Mizuki's eyes, directing a small amount of killing intent at the traitor. "Is that all you've got?" He asked while dropping the shuriken, a small paper cut the only indication he ever held it. "If it was, then I'm going to pay you back for what you did to Iruka-sensei. A thousand times over!" Making a cross shaped seal, Naruto called out his newest technique. "**Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!**" Suddenly well over a hundred shadow clones appeared in the clearing. On some unspoken signal every Naruto attacked the traitor, delivering the harshest beating the Chuunin had ever felt.

Once that was over and the clones were dismissed, the real Naruto walked back over to the fallen Iruka who had a look of trepidation.

"Naruto, is that you?" The Chuunin asked nervously.

"Heh heh…See Iruka-sensei? I told you I had learned a new jutsu." Said Naruto weakly before he collapsed face first into the ground, exhausted from the sudden changes his body went through.

"Naruto!" Shouted Iruka as he tried to get over to the tired blond, but the wound in his back limited his movement. Fortunately the Calvary arrived in the form of the Hokage and two ANBU. "Hokage-sama, I'm glad to see you." Said a relieved Iruka.

Giving the teacher a nod the Hokage said. "It's good to see you still alive Iruka. Bird, Dog," he said to the two ANBU with him, "take Iruka here to the hospital for medical treatment. I'll take care of Naruto myself." He said as he picked up the boy, while confirming his suspicions from what he saw in his crystal ball. He was also somewhat worried about the presence he felt running back to the village, but he would have to deal with that later. Right now he needed to deal with Naruto, and Sarutobi had to admit that he loved the boy like his own grandson, but the amount of paperwork this was going to cause would probably be the old man's undoing. There was much to be done that night and the next day, he thought as he was about to depart, before being stopped by Iruka.

"Wait Hokage-sama." Iruka untied his old worn hitat-ate and tossed it to the old man who caught it. "When Naruto wakes up, tell him that he passes."

The Hokage gave a small nod of understanding before he disappeared via the use of Shunshin.

* * *

Far away in the mountainous northern reaches of the Land of Lighting, a man wearing a black suit with a grey scarf and an orange swirling face mask with one eye hole paused at what he was doing and gazed off to the south. His attention was snapped back when a plant like man wearing a black cloak with red clouds upon it rose out of the ground in front of him.

"Why did you stop Tobi?" Asked Zetsu's white half.

"Huh? Oh, nothing Zetsu. Tobi was just daydreaming." Said Tobi as he rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.

"**Well get a move on before I decide to eat you.**" Said the black half. "Pein-sama wants this report on the Nibi given in person, as soon as possible."

"Hai, I'm coming, because Tobi is a good boy." Said the odd man. In his mind the real Tobi, Madara was overjoyed. His special Mangekyou allowed him to sense the awakening of Uzumaki Naruto's power, and that meant his true goals were one step closer to completion. '_One day, you and I will meet Naruto, but first you must get stronger. Strong enough, to honor your ancestors. Until then, I will simply congratulate you for awakening your Kekkei Genkai and allowing the rebirth of the Arrancar._'

* * *

**Author's Notes:** Man with all the ideas I am getting sometimes it is a wonder I can get anything done. Don't worry I will only do at most one more story but I would need to some research before I could attempt that one. I will try to be punctual about updating my stories, but I do ask for a bit of patience.

I will eventually make the rating for this story M but for the first few chapters I am going to have it as a T.

This is also definitely a harem story. Right now the set girls are my OC Uchiha Hikari, Hyuuga Hinata, and FemHaku. There is a possibility I will add Sakura but we have to see how I feel about that. The same goes for any other girls.

**Please Read and Review:** Reviews make me feel good and I will answer any questions people have.


	2. Revelations, Teams, and Bells

**Naruto: Rebirth of the Arrancar Bloodline**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto or anything from the Bleach universe. However I do own any OCs in this story.

"Hello" – Speaking

'_Hello_' – Thoughts

"**Hello**" – **Demon/Boss Summon Speaking/Techniques**

'_**Hello**_' – **Demon/Boss Summon Thoughts**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Revelations, Teams, and Bells**

Once the Sandaime had laid the changed Naruto to rest on the couch he kept in his office he called out to his most trusted ANBU. "Tiger."

Stepping out of the shadows, the current head of the ANBU Black Ops who was wearing a tiger styled mask appeared. "You called for me Hokage-sama." He stated the question.

Sitting behind his desk while lighting his pipe the Sandaime explained his intentions. "I want you and several of your most trusted ANBU to go and alert the council that there will be an emergency meeting in the morning. No one is exempt from attending."

Pausing for just a moment Tiger voiced a question in an almost incredulous tone. "The entire council sir?" Normally the entire council only gathered once a year with most village business taken care of by several sub-councils, unless an emergency meeting was called, which only happened when something that affected the entire village happened.

"Hai Tiger. The entire council. I want you to personally inform the members of the shinobi council. If their available, send Cat to inform the clan heads, and Bear to inform the civilian council."

"Hokage-sama, does this have anything to do with…" The ANBU captain indicated the sleeping Naruto.

Sparing a quick glance the Hokage answered. "It does indeed Tiger. But don't worry. Your special talents will not be needed. Now I need to prepare the appropriate documents and you need to carry out your orders."

"Hai Hokage-sama." Said Tiger as he used Shunshin to disappear.

Fifteen minutes and a quarter way through the paper work, the Sandaime heard some moaning.

"Uhhh…What hit me? And, where am I?" Asked the confused Naruto, who was slightly disoriented.

Putting down his pen and giving the boy one of his grandfatherly smiles Sarutobi said. "It's good to see that you're awake Naruto."

"Huh? Ojisan? What am I doing in your office? Wasn't I just in the forest? AND, WHERE'S IRUKA-SENSEI?" Naruto was now panicking since he remembered that the Chuunin needed medical attention.

Moving over to the boy, Sarutobi placed a hand on Naruto's shoulder to make him sit and listen. "It's alright Naruto. I brought you here after you passed out from exhaustion. As for Iruka, I sent him to the hospital where he is being treated. But, more importantly, do you remember what happened tonight?"

Thinking for a moment Naruto answered. "I stole the Forbidden Scroll, learned Kage Bunshin from it, Iruka-sensei found me, Mizuki-teme tried to kill Iruka-sensei," here Naruto's memory faltered a bit, "I felt this desire to fight Mizuki and a rush of strength, then I used the Kage Bunshin to fight him. I know I won but it's a little hazy."

Giving a nod the Sandaime said. "It's understandable that you're having trouble remembering. You used a lot of energy, and by all rights you should still be unconscious. But, I suppose I can chalk up your recovery to your new found abilities."

Naruto's face saddened a bit. "You mean the Kyuubi?" Expecting a yes, he was surprised to hear the Hokage chuckling.

"No Naruto. As far as I know this has nothing to do with the fox. If you would please take notice of what is on your head and back."

Confused as to what the old man wanted, Naruto reached his left hand up to his head and felt some hard object that was definitely not his goggles. "What is this?" He asked while trying to take it off to get a better look. After a moment of tugging Naruto instinctively channeled a bit of chakra to his forehead and felt as the object on his head seemed to loosen and slide off his head. Holding the object in his hand Naruto found that it looked like a headband made of bone. It almost looked like a Konoha hitat-ate without the leaf symbol. "Ojisan?" Naruto asked as he gave the old man a questioning look.

"That's not all there is." Said the old Hokage as he held up a small mirror that showed the sword hilt poking over Naruto's shoulder.

Reaching back with his right hand and drawing the white blade, Naruto was astonished that something so large, about a full six feet long, could be lifted so easily with one hand. Looking the blade and headband over he asked the most obvious question. "What are these?"

Sarutobi took on a very serious look as he answered. "Those Naruto, are the indicators that you have awakened a Kekkei Genkai."

"Kekkei Genkai? I remember that from class. It's supposed to be a bloodline based special ability passed down from parent to child." Naruto started getting excited as he realized the implications. "Does that mean I have a family somewhere!?" He excitedly asked the Hokage, hoping to find out something about possible relatives. However it would not be that easy.

"I'm sorry Naruto." The Hokage said with an apologetic look. "I'm afraid that if you do have a family somewhere, they are very good at hiding. The clan that possessed this Kekkei Genkai has thought to been extinct for over a hundred years, at least until tonight."

"Oh," said a somewhat downtrodden Naruto. "Could you at least tell me the clan name?" He asked.

This time the Hokage smiled, happy to give the boy he thought of as a grandson any information he might want about these new circumstances. "That I can tell you, along with quite a bit of what my sensei taught me about them." He offered.

"Really?" Asked an excited Naruto.

"Hai." Said Sarutobi as he offered the boy a seat in front of his desk so that he could explain things in comfort.

As Naruto sat he placed the headband back on his head, where it seemed to tighten till it was snug against his skull, while keeping his blade by his side.

"Now then, I suppose that I should start by saying that despite their supposed extinction, your clan was not weak. Far from it. I'm sure you remember from your lessons how the shinobi world worked before Hidden Villages were established."

Naruto just gave him a blank look.

"Sigh…You really need to start paying attention to this sort of thing. It will make things easier later in the long run. But, I might as well tell you." The old man cleared his throat and prepared some of his paperweights incase Naruto started falling asleep during the lecture. "Before the hidden villages like Konohagakure were established, the various countries bought the services of shinobi directly from the various clans. Eventually, several of these clans came to be more feared, respected, and whose services were sought after more than any other. I am talking about three clans in particular. The Senju clan that the Shodaime and Nidaime Hokage are descended from, the Uchiha clan that your classmates Sasuke and Hikari hail from, and finally your clan Naruto. And, while they had several names that they called their shinobi, their clan name became the most feared of any. That name is Arrancar, Naruto."

Something in Naruto seemed to resonate when he heard that name. Something deep and ancient.

"Now most of the clans were nomadic, but there were some exceptions. Such as the Arrancar who resided in the Land of Darkness."

"Wait a minute Ojisan. I remember my geography lessons, and Iruka-sensei never mentioned any Land of Darkness in our lessons."

"That's because it no longer exists." Said the Hokage in a dead serious tone. "It was a small country on the border of the Land of Earth, Wind, Rivers, Rain, and Grass. This provided Darkness Country with numerous trade routes in a resource rich territory, making it one of the wealthiest countries. And with the Arrancar acting as their military, they were considered a power as great as the Land of Fire is today. During the First Great Shinobi War, the countries that bordered it came to desire the territory and hired over a dozen clans to attack them. The fighting was fierce and lasted five years, but eventual the Arrancar succumbed to the sheer numbers that were against them. Near the end, one clan that specialized in stealth and infiltration managed to get a hold of the Arrancar clan scrolls and brought it back to their home in an attempt to use them to increase their strength."

"What!?" Shouted Naruto as he stood up in anger. "You mean some no name clan has been using scrolls that rightfully belong to me!?"

"At the moment, no." Said Sarutobi. "I believe they are being kept in the Uchiha clan vaults."

"Huh?" Naruto said oh so eloquently. "The Uchiha? As in Sasuke's and Hikari's family?"

"Hai."

"Why do they have the scrolls?"

"Shortly after word of the Arrancar's destruction, and the subsequent theft, the Uchiha sent a small scouting party after the thief in attempt to retrieve the stolen goods. And before you question their motives, you should know that the Uchiha and Arrancar always had a friendly relationship. No one knows how it started or why, but it is said that the two clans never fought against each other."

"So how did they get the scrolls? Even if the Uchiha really are as good as you say they are, I doubt a scouting squad could have defeated an entire clan."

Again Sarutobi took on his serious look. "They didn't have to. When the Uchiha caught up to the thieves in the Land of Grass, all they found were torn apart corpses, with any survivors having fled long before."

Naruto gulped at the ominous words. Almost afraid to ask he said, "What happened?"

Looking Naruto dead in the eye, Sarutobi said. "They were eaten by the Arrancar clan summons."

"What?" Naruto asked, his face as white as a sheet.

"Amongst the recovered scrolls was the Summoning Contract for the Arrancar's personal summons, a subspecies of demons called Hollows, recognizable by the white masks they wear, and the perfect holes in their chest. This happened before I was born, but I heard that the Uchiha attempted to make the Hollows their own summons. They met with better luck in that the summoned Hollow didn't eat them, but they made it clear that they would only accept an Arrancar as their summoner."

Naruto wasn't sure how to take that information. On the one hand he apparently had loyal summons ready for his call. On the other, it was obvious that any summoner that did not meet their standard would be met with a gruesome fate. He let out a slow breath as he thought it over. That was when he realized something important the Hokage never mentioned.

"Hey Ojisan, what exactly does my Kekkei Genkai do?"

"Good question Naruto, and one that cannot be fully answered by me." Naruto's face fell a little. "But, I will tell you what I know. First keep in mind how all Kekkei Genkai can be placed in three categories; chakra manipulation, body manipulation, or Doujutsu. Yours however has elements for both chakra and body manipulation. This allows the Arrancar to use powerful techniques that cannot be duplicated, but have served as the inspiration for other techniques. Although it was subconsciously and weak because of it, you used one of those techniques tonight. The Hierro or Iron Skin technique, when used hardens the skin acting as a defense from blades and Taijutsu. I heard that a master could harden it to the point that only certain jutsu could harm them. Another is enhanced healing abilities. But, without a doubt their most powerful abilities come from their Zanpakuto."

"Zan-what?"

"That sword of yours is a Zanpakuto. Every Arrancar possesses one. My sensei never talked much about it, but apparently sealed within the Zanpakuto is the Arrancar's true power. An ability completely unique to that specific Arrancar. Unfortunately he never mentioned how the powers were released."

"Wow." Said Naruto as he fingered his large Zanpakuto's hilt.

"Now then, it's late and there is much to do tomorrow. And, you have to ready for the academy in two days."

Naruto became crestfallen at those words. "Right, another year at the academy." He said has he turned to go.

"Ooh…I knew I forgot something. Hold on Naruto I need to give you something." Said the Hokage, stopping the boy. Reaching into his pocket, the Hokage brought out Iruka's old hitat-ate. "Iruka told me before he was taken to the hospital that for your actions tonight, and your ability to create more than three Kage Bunshin, you have surpassed the normal test's requirements, and proves that you are ready to graduate and become a Genin." At the end of the speech Sarutobi started to tie the forehead protector around Naruto's forehead, but found it awkward from the bone headband, so he tied it around the boy's right bicep."

"Yatta! I'm a Genin! Just you wait old man! Soon I'll be the one wearing your hat and sitting behind your desk."

Sarutobi chuckled as he watched the excited boy run, jump, and skip his way out of the office window, forgetting about the door in his excitement. "Heh heh…That is a day I look forward to seeing Naruto." Turning back to his desk he saw the mountain papers he still had to finish tonight because of Naruto, before the council meeting in the morning. "Please Naruto. Hurry up and take this job so I can get out of this Hellhole." With one last deep breath the Sandaime returned to his paperwork.

* * *

Hikari raced through the forest back towards the Uchiha district. Her mind was spinning from everything she witnessed that night after following Naruto. She had seen him learn Kage Bunshin. She had heard how Mizuki tricked Naruto and how the Kyuubi was sealed in him. She had seen Iruka get stabbed by Mizuki's Fuuma Shuriken. She saw Naruto change and fight Mizuki. And, when he Hokage showed up she ran.

Once she was in the village proper, she forced herself to slow down and think. The Hokage had shown up and he would make it a priority to get Iruka medical treatment. More importantly there was the revelation about Naruto containing the fox demon.

The Kyuubi attacked on October 10th. On that day Naruto was born. Since the Yondaime had to seal the demon to defeat it, he had no choice but to use Naruto. Even though the Kyuubi was defeated, the people still hated the beast for all the lives it took when it descended on the village. That hate extended to anything doing with the Kyuubi, especially the greatest reminder that the demon still lived. That explained why Naruto had such darkness in his life. Hikari's face set in a look of determination. One way or another, she decided, she would be Naruto's light. And to hell with what her clan and brother thought. And if any of her fanboys gave him trouble, well then she would just take a kunai and aim low. Naruto deserved happiness, a happiness that she was one of the few willing to give him. After all, it wasn't Naruto's fault the Kyuubi attacked. And, she had to admit that the chakra he had after changing had felt rather…alluring to her.

* * *

As the morning light crept across his office floor, the Hokage couldn't help but sigh. Sarutobi truly loved Konoha and was proud that he was the Hokage. But, there were certain aspects of the job that the old man positively detested. The first was the paperwork that kept him sitting behind his desk for hours on end. The second was dealing with the council. The various members that represented the different aspects of life within the hidden village could spend hours arguing over what was the best course of action for the village to take. In the end though, the council got its job done and created less paperwork for the Sandaime. As he made his way to the council chambers, Sarutobi had to wonder how the councilmen would react to the news of a living Arrancar, and that it was Naruto of all people.

Passing by several hidden ANBU, Sarutobi entered in the chambers where the council met. His eyes swept over the area making sure all the members were present. From the Shinobi council sat Koharu, Homura, and Danzou. Then there were the heads of Konoha's clans, Hyuuga Hiashi, Aburame Shibi, Inuzuka Tsume, Nara Shikaku, Akimichi Chouza, Yamanaka Inoichi, and Uchiha Mikoto. The Sandaime's eyes lingered for less than a second on one of the last surviving Uchiha. On the night of the massacre Itachi had left few survivors. In one night, the largest clan in Konoha had been reduced to 11 members. 4 children, the eldest of which is Sasuke and Hikari, and 7 adults of whom 5 were civilians and 2 were retired shinobi. Finally, there was the civilian council that represented the various non-military aspects of the village such as the merchants' guild, farmers, and construction workers.

Taking his seat the Sandaime began the meeting as he lit his pipe. "I thank you all for coming on such short notice. There have been some recent events that I feel the council must be made aware of." They were going to find out anyway, so might as well make sure they got their information in a way that he controlled.

"Indeed Hokage-sama. And, what was so important that you felt the need to send ANBU to awaken us in the middle of the night." Asked an irritated Tsume. The old adage of 'let sleeping dogs lie' also applied to members of the Inuzuka. Cat had barely managed to get out with her limbs still attached.

Breathing deeply through his pipe to fortify himself Sarutobi began. "Late last night, the Academy Chuunin instructor attempted to steal the Forbidden Scroll and take it out of the village. He was apprehended in the forest, and the scroll was returned."

"While that is indeed a concern, if the criminal failed and was captured shouldn't this just be a matter for the shinobi council?" Asked Shikaku, whose lazy voice broadcasted how he did not want to be there.

"It would if it weren't for the unusual circumstances surrounding the theft and Mizuki's capture." Answered Sarutobi, causing the various members to pay closer attention to the old man. "Mizuki's plan to obtain the scroll involved tricking an academy student to steal it for him."

"Which student?" Interjected Danzou.

Leveling a glare at his old rival, Sarutobi said. "Uzumaki Naruto," causing noticeable changes in almost all of the council members.

Most of the civilians scowled, while the shinobi in the room had an intrigued look. It wasn't an easy task to steal a high security item from the Hokage tower. Good thing none of them knew of the Sandaime's little weakness that could be found in a book series titled Icha Icha.

"I hope that the _child_ will be appropriately punished, for his actions." Said one of the civilians, who stressed the word child, indicating what he really thought.

"That won't be necessary." Stated the Sandaime as he continued. "After successfully stealing the scroll Naruto took it into the forest where he proceeded to practice a jutsu from it. Mizuki had tricked him into believing that by being able to steal the Forbidden Scroll and then learning one of its jutsu, he would become a Genin. Shortly afterwards he was confronted by both Mizuki and Iruka. Mizuki had intended to kill Naruto, but Iruka interfered and was wounded. Before Mizuki could finish Iruka off, Naruto confronted him. It was then that something extraordinary happened. Naruto awakened a Kekkei Genkai."

Every single one of the council members gained a look of shock. Kekkei Genkai were rare and highly valued, but anyone with one in Konoha was part of an established clan. And, since Naruto was not part of any of those clans, this raised several questions about the boy's parentage.

Being among the best at controlling his emotions, Hiashi was the first to speak. "Excuse me Hokage-sama, but I was under the impression that the boy was an orphan with no family. If he does have a Kekkei Genkai then shouldn't he have family somewhere…unless it has something to do with the fox?" Hiashi was treading on treacherous ground by mentioning the demon. During council meetings the law that forbid speaking of the demon and its connection to Naruto was somewhat lifted. But, that was only for when discussion warranted it. It wouldn't be the first time the Hokage arrested a council member for speaking of it more than necessary.

"It has nothing to do with the fox, Hiashi. This particular bloodline has been recorded in history, but has thought to have been extinct for over a hundred years." Replied the Sandaime.

One of the civilian members who did not know much about shinobi history spoke up. "If that is true then what was the point of calling this meeting?" She asked. "Surely it can't be a very strong bloodline."

"That would be where you're wrong," stated the Sandaime. "This particular bloodline was considered the strongest of them all, and would still be around if they had not been the targets of five countries in the First Great Shinobi War." The members of the shinobi council had very faces, as they were the oldest in the room and were more familiar with their history. If this meant what they thought, it could bring a lot of power and prestige to their village.

"Sarutobi, surely you don't mean that the boy is…" Started the Hokage's old teammate Homura.

"I do indeed." Answered the old Hokage. "Naruto is an Arrancar."

As he said that, Sarutobi kept an eye out for any suspicious behavior. He knew that there was someone else who witnessed the events. And, if they told anyone about what happened last night, it would be a council member. The majority of the council appeared confused, since they did not know who the Arrancar were. Among the exceptions were Hiashi, Mikoto, Shibi, Homura, Koharu, and Danzou. The Hyuuga and Uchiha both had raised eyebrows, and were somewhat slacked jawed. Homura and Koharu both had similar looks of surprise. While Danzou's face was mostly blank, his one eyebrow was slightly raised and he had a gleam of excitement in his eye. Shibi…well it was impossible to tell what he thought since like all Aburame he wore a heavy, high-collared coat and sunglasses at all times. Overall it appeared that none of them knew about it.

"Are you positive?" Asked Koharu.

Giving a nod, Sarutobi said. "Hai. I witnessed the awakening in my crystal ball. His chakra changed, and with it appeared a Zanpakuto and what seems to be a skull fragment in the shape of a headband that appeared on his head. When I saw that I rushed to Naruto and examined him. They are not fake."

"This is most wonderful news." Said Danzou speaking up for the first time. Of all members on the council it was Danzou that Sarutobi was most wary of. The former commander of ROOT ANBU sought to protect and preserve Konoha just like the Sandaime; however unlike Sarutobi who sought strength through peace, Danzou believed that strength could only be preserved in war. "Knowing that such a powerful clan has been revived in Konoha is most fortuities. From what I understand the young Uzumaki failed his Genin Exam. It would be a shame to waste such potential. I propose that instead of going back to the academy, that I take charge of Naruto's training."

Sarutobi had expected this since this was not the first time Danzou had requested to train Naruto, and it was something the old Hokage would never allow. The reason the Sandaime disbanded ROOT was because the training Danzou put them through made the shinobi emotionless and completely obedient to the war hawk.

"I believe that your information is a little old." Sarutobi said with a small smirk. "Iruka graduated Naruto last night when he showed that he could produce more than three perfect Kage Bunshin."

* * *

After the meeting Sarutobi returned to his office. Telling the council about Naruto had been a gamble and he would have to wait to see if it paid off. On the one hand this would protect the boy from any trouble from within the village as the council would surely want to make sure he revived the Arrancar clan, since they loved shinobi clans so much. On the other hand Naruto was now a political target to anyone who sought power, be they clan or individual. Then there was the risk that the other countries will find out and do everything they can to either get Naruto to come to them, or make sure he doesn't stay in Konoha.

Sighing, Sarutobi gazed at the new paperwork that had been brought in. As much as he would like to rest, he still had too much to do. On his desk waiting for his approval was the list of Genin teams that the academy instructors had worked out. Looking it over he noted that Naruto was not listed on any of the teams. "Guess we'll have to change that." He said as he made a few adjustments. Once he was finished with that, Sarutobi had to go and prepare for the arrival of the Genin who would be registering for their IDs. And then there was that rush order he asked his tailor to do for Naruto last night. None of the boy's clothes fit properly now, and since he needed new ones why not the traditional uniform of his clan?

* * *

Hyuuga Hiashi strolled leisurely back towards the Hyuuga clan compound. Although he appeared to be his normal calm stoic self, he face did not reveal the thoughts going through his head. He was a man who was very well versed in his clan's history. Despite having a long and illustrious history even before the hidden villages were created the Hyuuga only recently held the title of the strongest clan. Even then they did not have the title until the Uchiha, a younger clan whose Doujutsu evolved from their own Byakugan, were nearly wiped out. However the revelation about the Uzumaki boy made him question whether or not the Hyuuga could retain their position. While it was doubtful the boy could regain the Arrancar's lost title on his own, it did not mean that he could not increase the strength of another clan.

As he walked through the entrance of the compound, Hiashi spied his eldest daughter practicing her Juuken. Despite years of training Hinata was still mediocre at the Taijutsu style of the Hyuuga. Her footwork was shaky, her attacks lacked force, and her moves were always hesitant. 

Despite being the heir to the clan, Hiashi feared that his daughter lacked the strength to lead. The strength of the clan should be reflected by its leader, and right now his younger daughter Hanabi, or his nephew Neji would make a more suitable leader. Hiashi couldn't help but think of how with Hinata leading the clan, the Hyuuga would lose their place to whichever clan obtained the Arrancar.

The Hyuuga leader paused. Whichever clan got Naruto would gain the power of the Arrancar. If a marriage could be arranged between Naruto and Hinata that would ensure that the Hyuuga would remain as the strongest.

Calling his daughter over Hiashi began his plan. "Hinata, what do you know about Uzumaki Naruto." Hinata's answer was hard to make out as she stuttered more than usual, but there was no hint of fear in her voice. And considering how she suddenly became preoccupied with her hands, as well as the blush on her face, it was obvious to someone who was as well versed in reading body language as Hiashi that Hinata had something akin to a crush on the Uzumaki. Stopping her Hiashi said. "He is an interesting fellow, you should spend more time with him." He walked off noting how his daughter had gone as red as a tomato. That was one problem dealt with, now he just needed to deal with the Hyuuga Elders. They would not be happy about the clan having any association with the Jinchuuriki, even if the boy added Arrancar blood to their own. They were firmly set in the Hyuuga traditions and believed that was all they needed to stay strong. The old fools.

* * *

Uchiha Mikoto was deep in thought as she wandered through the Uchiha compound. The place that was once so lively and filled with dozens of families was now nothing more than a ghost town. And it was all because of her eldest son. After that night Mikoto suffered extreme depression, and if it weren't for her daughter Hikari, she might never have come out of it. She stepped up as clan head in place of her deceased husband. To this day she still did not know why Itachi did what he did. The only one who knows is Sasuke and he refuses to tell anyone. Normally that would be the subject that occupied Mikoto's mind. Today however her thoughts were occupied by the revelation of the revival of the Arrancar clan.

Like all Uchiha, she had been taught about the Arrancar and their clan's connections to them. Her husband Fugaku had considered the practice useless and ended it when he became clan head, stating that the past is the past and they had to look to the future. Thus none of the children knew about them, not even Itachi. She would have to correct that. But, for now she had to see Ginrei.

Uchiha Ginrei was the last of the Uchiha elders and the keeper of the key to the Arrancar vault. During the council meeting the Hokage had requested that Mikoto give the Arrancar scrolls to their rightful owner. She agreed, as long as her conditions was met. First, to keep the scrolls safe from theft, she insisted they had to remain in the Uchiha district where they could be kept under lock and key when Naruto wasn't using them. Second, Mikoto wanted further proof that the boy really was an Arrancar, and the best way to determine if he is one is to have him sign the Hollow Summoning Contract. The fact that Sarutobi agreed readily to the second condition, basically confirmed that Naruto was indeed an Arrancar.

Eventually Mikoto came to a stop in front of a house more isolated than any other building in the district. It was a simple one-story home framed by woods that faced a small pond. This was the home of Ginrei. Waiting a few moments after knocking, Mikoto was greeted by an old man wearing a set of robes with the Uchiha symbol on the back. Ginrei was the same age as the Hokage, who walked with a cane and a small limp, reminders of the leg injury that cut his shinobi career short.

"Why hello Mikoto. What brings you here this fine day?" Greeted Ginrei as he invited her inside and offered her a seat as he prepared some tea.

"I'm here on clan and village business." Stated the new Uchiha clan head as the elder set out the refreshments.

Ginrei raised an eyebrow in confusion. "Clan and village business? I don't know why that would have brought you here Mikoto. Even back in the old days all I ever did was watch over the Arrancar scrolls."

"That's precisely why I came to you. Last night a living Arrancar was discovered in the village."

"WHAT!?" Shouted Ginrei as he stood up knocked over his tea. "How…when? If they were survivors then why didn't they try contacting us?"

"Calm down Ginrei." Ordered Mikoto as she fetched a rag and started cleaning up the mess. "I can't confess to have any knowledge about that, and I doubt we ever will. It will make sense to you when you know the identity of the Arrancar."

"And who is he." Asked Ginrei who was still a little excited.

"Arrancar Uzumaki Naruto."

Ginrei finally became still. "Uzumaki Naruto." He said in a quiet contemplative voice. "An Arrancar that is also a Jinchuuriki. This is quite an interesting development, even if only half the stories about the Arrancar are true. But while the name answers some questions, it raises so many more."

"That it does. Questions that could be answered if we knew where all of the Uchiha clan scrolls were." Said Mikoto as she sat back down on the couch.

"Yes," Ginrei agreed. "Fortunately, even though Fugaku hid the scrolls that told of the Uchiha's connection with the Arrancar, we know enough to recreate them. And when young Uzumaki comes to claim his scrolls they should have anything we missed. Now if we only knew where our ancestors hid the Mangekyou scroll, we would have another piece of the puzzle."

"Perhaps it is for the best that it remains hidden." Said Mikoto with a depressed look. "After all look what happened to Itachi." She stopped, unable to continue speaking of her eldest son.

Placing a comforting hand on her shoulder, Ginrei attempted to soothe and distract Mikoto from the painful memories. "There there Mikoto. I doubt we truly need that one, so we won't worry about it. But there is a question that only you will be able to answer. What will the Uchiha do now?"

Raising her head, her eyes showing clarity and determination, Mikoto answered. "Simple. The Uchiha grew strong under the Arrancar once before and we can do it again even if there is only one of them. On this day we will reforge and rebuild the relationship our two clans once had all those years ago." She announced with utter certainty.

Ginrei, for his part was quite intrigued with Mikoto's decision. She had proclaimed that the Uchiha would be doing something that her husband would have never tolerated. After all Fugaku was a believer that the Uchiha were the strongest that needed no one's help. Ginrei was sure that if the man was still alive he would have a heart attack. "Well then," he said, finally speaking up, "when can I expect to meet Naruto-sama."

* * *

The dawn light broke over Konoha as a new day began. In the apartment of Arrancar Uzumaki Naruto the dawn was accompanied by the sound of an alarm clock. Getting up, Naruto couldn't suppress the grin on his face. Today he would get assigned to his Genin team.

After showering and eating a breakfast of toast dipped in ramen, Naruto put on his new clothes. When his Kekkei Genkai awakened his body grew by several inches. So since his old clothes couldn't fit, the Sandaime supplied him with a new wardrobe. Naruto thought that it was rather funny how his Ojisan used to tell him how his orange jacket and pants were not appropriate ninja clothing, yet the Arrancar uniform he supplied was just as bad color wise. Keeping the black tee shirt he usually wore, even though it now stretched across his chest, Naruto now covered it with a new white jacket instead of orange. The uniform also included white hakama pants with a black sash around his waist. Then there are the black socks, which Naruto had to get used to since he normally never wore socks, with white samurai style sandals. He completed the ensemble by placing his Arrancar headband on his head, wrapped his Zanpakuto's chain around his body before placing the sword itself on his back, and finally he tied his Konoha hitat-ate around his right arm.

After roof hopping to the Academy Naruto found that he was one of the first to make it to the classroom as he took a seat in the middle row. As the other Genin filed in they gave Naruto a questioning look, but the sight of the sword was enough to keep most of them away. It wasn't until a majority of the students had arrived that someone confronted him.

"Oi, Uzumaki!" Shouted Kiba as he walked up to the blonde. "I don't know what you're doing here or what's with the getup, but this room is for those who graduated. So get out of here."

Giving dog-boy a glare Naruto said. "In case you didn't notice dog-breath, I did graduate." He said indicating the hitat-ate on his arm. "I found a way to do the Bunshin and Iruka-sensei passed me.

Giving a growl Kiba said. "Even if you did graduate, which is pretty hard to believe, you're still getting up so I can sit next to Hikari."

Blinking Naruto turned to his left to see Uchiha Hikari had gotten into the seat next to him without him even noticing. Seeing that Naruto was looking at her Hikari gave him a small smile and wave in greeting, while noting that he was now as tall as Sasuke, to which he responded in kind. This really set Hikari's biggest fanboy off.

"Hey! Did you hear me Uzumaki? I told you to get out."

Naruto turned his glare back on Kiba. In the blink of an eye Naruto was standing atop the desk and glaring Kiba in the eye less than an inch from the Inuzuka's face. "Listen dog-breath! I was sitting here first, so you don't have the right to tell me to move. Hikari chose the seat she's in after I got here and before you did, meaning she doesn't mind sitting next to me. SO BACK OFF!!"

Naruto turned to sit back down, when a kunoichi sitting in the next row bumped into the desk behind her, and Naruto lost his balance. As he began falling Hikari rose up to catch him. Just before falling Naruto caught himself and as he raised his head, his and Hikari's face met and…CONNECTION! Their lips were locked together for a full 5 seconds before they parted, both sporting huge blushes as they just gazed at one another. By then, everyone in the class was staring at them, their jaws on the floor.

But, it didn't take long for Hikari's fanboys to gather around their leader, each one with a look that promised death as Kiba shouted. "The dobe just stole Hikari's first kiss! HE MUST DIE!!" It did not help Naruto that Sasuke was now standing next to Kiba, cracking his knuckles in preparation, with a burning aura of anger surrounding him. This was made worse by the fact that whenever Sasuke got angry with someone his fangirls were likely to imitate that anger, so Naruto also had to deal with the feminine anger for violating one of their own.

"Wait! It Was An Accident! Wasn't it Hikari?!" Shouted Naruto.

Unfortunately for Naruto, Hikari was off in La La land as her inner self was bouncing around shouting. "NARUTO'S MY FIRST KISS!! NARUTO'S MY FIRST KISS!! TAKE THAT YOU DUMB FANBOYS!! Hey wait. Aren't I also Naruto's first kiss? HA HA HA TAKE THAT SAKURA!!"

As the angry mob continued to advance upon Naruto, the blonde began to think that his days were numbered. It was then that he felt it. The same feeling he got when he fought Mizuki. The same thing that stirred when Naruto first heard the name Arrancar. Almost in slow motion his hand started rising to the hilt of his Zanpakuto. But before any of the Genin could do anything, something as terrifying as the Kyuubi interrupted them.

"EVERYONE SIT DOWN!!" Shouted the Giant Evil Head of Iruka.

After years of conditioning, the advancing Genin couldn't help but rush to an empty seat and sit down before their brains had even registered their actions.

"That's better." Said Iruka as he regained his usual pleasant demeanor. "Now, is everyone here?"

No sooner were the words out of his mouth when Sakura and Ino rushed through the door shouting about how they would be the first to sit by Sasuke. They stopped when they felt Iruka's gaze fall upon them and when they saw that Sasuke was sitting next to Kiba with no free seat around him, just sat in the free seats in the front row.

"Now that everyone's here we can begin. First I would like to congratulate everyone here for graduating and becoming real ninja. But, don't forget that you're all Genin, and rookies at that. You're at the bottom of the barrel, so you will need to focus on your training for many years to come. As Genin you all will be given assignments by the village. These assignments are to give you practice working with a team, so you will be placed in a three man team with a Jounin sensei." Said Iruka as he started reading off the team names. Eventually he reached team 7. "Team 7 will be comprised of Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura," Sakura started jumping up and down shouting how true love prevails, "and Sai. Your Jounin sensei will be Hatake Kakashi." Sakura stopped jumping around when she heard the name Sai and started grumbling about emotionless, fake-smiling, insulting, perverted bastards. "Team 8 will be comprised of Aburame Shino, Hyuuga Hinata, and Inuzuka Kiba. Your Jounin sensei will be Yuuhi Kurenai." Kiba started grumbling himself about not being on the same team as Hikari, but stopped when he considered that he was teamed up with Hinata.

When he reached team 9 Iruka paused before saying. "Due to the fact that there are 29 graduates team 9 will only have two members. Instead of training on their own like a normal Genin team, they and their sensei will work with the other Genin teams. This gives you all the chance to work with a team that is larger than the standard four man cell. Team 9 will be comprised of Uchiha Hikari and Arrancar Uzumaki Naruto. Your Jounin sensei will be Shihoin Yoruichi." A number of the students looked confused when they heard Naruto's name. They had gone to class with him for years and his name had always been Uzumaki not Arrancar.

Hikari smiled when she heard that she would be on the same team as Naruto. That would give her a better chance at becoming his 'light.' She sent a victory V at Hinata who was looking her way. Hinata was a little saddened that her rival was on the team that had her crush but she gave Hikari a look of determination as she thought. '_Tou-san supports me pursuing a relationship with Naruto now and I will not lose to you! Even if you were his first kiss!_'

Naruto was a little embarrassed at hearing he was on the same team as the girl he just kissed. He gulped as he felt a little killing intent directed at him and turned to see both Kiba and Sasuke giving him the death glare.

"Finally, team 10 will be comprised of Nara Shikamaru, Yamanaka Ino, and Akimichi Chouji. Your Jounin sensei will be Sarutobi Asuma." Iruka finished as Ino started moaning about her teammates while her rival was on Sasuke's team. "Your sensei's will pick you up after lunch. You are free till then, but it is considered polite to stay within the academy grounds." Iruka said as he left.

* * *

Lunch had come and gone and all of the other teams had left with their new instructors. The only ones remaining were teams 7 and 9. They were all starting to get really annoyed because the last team left half an hour ago and they were still waiting. Well except Sai, but annoyance would count as an emotion. Naruto was contemplating placing an eraser at the top of the door, when said door opened.

Walking through the door was a tall, attractive woman with long violet hair tied in a pony tail, wearing a black outfit, the top of which was covered by a long sleeved orange top, with a scarf around her neck. She had dark skin and her eyes were an unusual shade of yellow that reminded the Genin of a cat. Walking behind her, well more like half dragged as he was being pulled by his ear, was an even taller man with long, spiky, silver hair wearing a Jounin uniform modified by the presence of a face mask and how he wore his hitat-ate at an angle.

"Hello kids. I'm team 9's sensei Yoruichi." The dark skinned woman said with a friendly smile. "Sorry about being late but I felt that I had to make sure that Kakashi here didn't set a bad example for his team by being three hours late." She said, indicating the man next to her who had finally broken free of her grip.

Looking over the Genin, Kakashi said. "Why don't we go to the roof where it will be more comfortable." With that he disappeared in a cloud of smoke as he used Shunshin to teleport away.

The students looked towards Yoruichi who still had a smirk on her face. "Why not? It's a pleasant day." She disappeared through the use of Shunshin as well.

Two minutes later, both team 7 and 9 were sitting under the trees that had been planted on the roof of the building. As he sat down Naruto idly noted how Kakashi's ear was still red and swollen.

"Ok," said Kakashi. "Now that you're here, how about we all introduce ourselves to get to know each other better."

Sakura raised her hand and asked. "What do you mean introductions? We already know each other's names."

Yoruichi decided to explain. "What he means is that we should tell each other our likes, dislikes, hobbies, dreams, and anything else that you can think of that might be important to tell the people you will be working with for months, maybe even years."

"Why don't you two show us what you mean sensei." Suggested Hikari.

"Alright. As you already know, I'm Shihoin Yoruichi. My likes include soaking in hot springs and playing a nice game of tag. My dislikes include just about anything formal, whether it be clothes, manners, or people. I guess my hobbies would include finding new tag partners and perfecting my technique. And my dream…it's to one day get together with my old Genin team and sensei." Naruto and Hikari noted how their new sensei's voice sounded sad and how her eyes gained a somewhat faraway look as she mentioned her old team. Perking back up she passed the baton to her colleague.

"My name is Hatake Kakashi and I don't feel like telling you my likes or dislikes. You're too young to know my dream, and I have a lot of hobbies." The Genin sweatdropped as Yoruichi palmed her face. "Now why don't you start pinky." He said pointing to Sakura.

My _name_ is Haruno Sakura." She said, slightly miffed at being called pinky. "What I like is," she glances at Sasuke. "My hobby is," again she looked at Sasuke and if his attention had been on her, he would have been a little scared. "My dream is," once more she looks at Sasuke, and you could almost see her drooling. Sasuke may not have noticed, but Hikari did and she was scared, and she hoped they never ended up as sisters-in-law. "And I hate Naruto." Now Hikari was angry and glared at the pink haired girl. The senseis just rolled their eyes.

"Ok now you broody."

Giving his teacher a glance Sasuke said. "I'm Uchiha Sasuke. I have very few likes outside of my family. I have many dislikes. My hobby is to train and grow stronger. And my dream is more of an ambition. An ambition to kill two certain men." Sasuke was glaring at Naruto clearly indicating that he was one of those two.

"Alright, next." Said Kakashi indicating Sai.

Sai was a boy who wore ANBU style clothing that showed his stomach, with the sleeve on the right longer then the left. Like Naruto he do possesses a sword, except instead of a claymore he kept a tanto held horizontally in the small of his back. Apart from that there was also a blank scroll, sketch book, brush and jar of ink that he always carried. His skin was unusually pale which offset his dark air and clothing. Smiling one of his fake smiles Sai said. "My name is Sai and just Sai. I enjoy drawing and painting. I don't really have any dislikes. My hobby is again drawing and painting. I don't have a dream."

"Alright." Said Yoruichi. "You're up Hikari."

Hikari, whose hitat-ate was simply worn on her forehead like her brother said. "My name is Uchiha Hikari. I have a lot of likes, but right now I especially like foxes." She said taking a quick glance at Naruto that did not go unnoticed by the others. Sakura wondered why Hikari would like foxes since they were generally disliked in Konoha since the Kyuubi attacked. Sasuke was more focused on how his looked at Naruto and was trying to decide whether it was better to kill the blonde or Naruto first. Sai, well he knew all about Naruto, having been told by Danzou but it did not concern him. He had his mission to do. Yoruichi, Kakashi, and Naruto each had their own private suspicions. "I have a few dislikes that I don't want to talk about." She said this with a quick glare at Sakura. "My hobby is to find the 'light' in life." Again she glanced quickly at Naruto. "My dream is to one day be a special someone's light." Sakura thought that what Hikari said was romantic. Sasuke vowed to talk to his sister about who she decided to keep company with. Yoruichi was thinking about all the fun she could have with her two students.

"Well, that just leaves you Naruto." Said Yoruichi.

Putting on a grin that spoke of confidence in volumes Naruto said. "My name is Arrancar Uzumaki Naruto. My likes include ramen and learning about my clan." This caught the attention of the other Genin as they knew nothing about Naruto being a part of a clan. "My dislikes include the time it takes for ramen to cook. My hobby is pulling pranks. And my dream is to restore my clan and to become the greatest Hokage ever!"

"I like your attitude Naruto. I hope you still have it during your Genin test." Said Yoruichi.

"Huh!? But Iruka-sensei said I passed my test!" Cried the blonde.

"I guess you're more of a dobe then I thought." Said Sasuke with a look of superiority. Meanwhile Hikari was looking worried that she might lose her chance to be on Naruto's team.

"I think you misunderstood Sasuke." Said Kakashi. "Naruto isn't the only one taking the test. You all are."

"WHAT!?" Shouted Sasuke and Sakura.

"But Sensei, we're not like Naruto. We all passed our exams with flying colors." Said a worried Sakura.

Here the senseis couldn't help but laugh. "Did you really think that would be the final test?" Asked Yoruichi between giggles. "Sorry, but that test was just to see if you had the skills to become Genin. Whether you remain Genin is determined by the Jounin."

"She's right Sakura, and you'll flip when you hear this but the test we Jounin give has to have a failure rate of 66 percent. Meaning that no more than one-third of the Genin will continue while the rest are sent back to the academy." Continued Kakashi. "Although there have been years with exceptions to the rule."

Yoruichi finally stopped laughing and eyed her two students. "Since it's only the middle of the afternoon I'll administer my test now. So Hikari, Naruto, I want to see you at training ground 9 in 15 minutes." She said as she disappeared, this time without a puff of smoke covering her departure.

"I'll give your test tomorrow team 7. Meet me at training ground 7 at 6 A.M. and don't eat breakfast, or you'll throw up." Said Kakashi as he to left.

* * *

Training ground 9 was a considerably distance from the academy, but Naruto and Hikari managed to make it with five minutes to spare. Not even breathing hard from their trip, the two Genin looked around at the area. Like most of Konoha's training grounds it was a clearing that was surrounded by forest. At its center was a large stone that was easily 10 feet high. On the stones northern side was a bubbling spring, that Naruto found had water that was not quite as warm as the hot springs, but would be pleasant to soak in.

"I'm glad you two made it here so quickly. That will be good for your test." Came Yoruichi's voice from above them.

Looking up Naruto and Hikari saw their teacher standing atop the stone with a playful smile on her face. Leaping down to the ground Yoruichi began her test. "Since I'm usually not one to keep people waiting I'll explain to you the rules. Do you see this bell." She asked while holding up a small silver bell. When both Genin nodded she continued. "Somewhere in the village I have hidden a second bell. The first part of this test is to find that bell in a time limit of half an hour. After that I will tell you the second part of the test. Any questions?"

Hikari raised her hand as she asked. "Are there any restrictions in what we can do to retrieve this bell?"

"Good question Hikari, and one you should keep in mind when performing missions for clients." Yoruichi said with a proud grin. "In this case no. You are allowed to do whatever you deem necessary to retrieve the bell. If that's all then I'll leave you to it." Again their sensei vanished without a trace of smoke or any other sign of Shunshin.

Naruto started running off before he was stopped by Hikari.

"What are you doing Hikari? We only have 30 minutes to find that bell!" Exclaimed a slightly panicked Naruto who did not want to be sent back to the academy.

"That's exactly why you should slow down Naruto-kun." Naruto barely noted the use of the kun, but it still registered. "Yoruichi-sensei knows that even in a small field like this there are plenty of places where she could have hidden a small bell where it won't be found in half an hour, much less an entire village the size of Konoha. She must have given us some clue as to where she hid it. Now think what about everything that sensei told us."

Despite what some believed Naruto was not dumb, he was just a doer not a thinker. So when it came to most situations he tended to be a little rash in his actions, and it was acting without thinking that was his downfall. When he calmed down and actually thought ahead his tactical mind rivaled a Nara. It soon clicked.

"The hot springs!" He exclaimed.

"Yeah!" Agreed Hikari. "That's the only specific location she mentioned to us. I'll bet the bell is there."

With that said the two rushed off to the Konoha Hot Springs.

When they first reached the hot springs the two began searching around the outside of the wall that kept the springs from public view. When they had gone around twice they decided that she must have hidden it on the inside. After paying and walking into the springs with only towels on (Naruto insisted on keeping his Arrancar headband), the two noticed an absence of patrons. This was unusual because normally the hot springs were only empty when they were closed during the middle of the night. Even then people tried to sneak in and get a free soak.

Naruto on the men's side started turning over every stone and bucket. He even tried to see if it was under the water, but that was impossible. Eventually as he was about to leave when a glint of light caught his eye. A large rock outcropping formed the far wall of the springs and hanging from a small ledge just over the woman's side of the fence was the bell.

"I found it Hikari!" He shouted to his partner.

"Where is it?" She called back.

"It's on a small ledge over on your side."

"I see it, but there's no where I can climb up the rock to get it."

Naruto paused. The rock on this side was pretty rough, giving it a lot of places for hand and foot holds, and Naruto was pretty good at climbing. The problem was that the ledge was far enough over that if he climbed to it he would undoubtedly have full view of the woman's side. Where Hikari was. With nothing more than a towel on.

"Uh…Hikari, I could get it."

"Then do it."

"But, then I could see you."

Hikari didn't pause for a second with her answer. "That doesn't matter. Passing this test does."

Gulping, Naruto started his climb. Doing his absolute best to keep his eyes to the bell and rock, Naruto made his way to the ledge. With his skill he was there in 30 seconds. Snatching the bell, Naruto waved the bell to show Hikari that he had it. "I got it Hikari!" He shouted as he turned his head, completely forgetting about where they were and what Hikari was wearing. When he saw his teammate, lustrous black hair framing her heart shaped face, towel accentuating her incredible curves, Naruto froze. Then he fell. Right into the water.

"Naruto!" Hikari cried as she rushed over and grabbed floundering boy before he could sink. She dragged the gasping boy onto the ground.

Breathing deeply, Naruto smiled as he held up the bell they needed. He again froze when he noticed just how close he was to the lips he kissed just hours ago.

"Good job you two." Said Yoruichi who had somehow appeared in the water next to them…completely naked.

Naruto took one look before passing out with a nosebleed geyser.

"Sensei!" Shouted a red faced Hikari as she tried to awaken her teammate.

"What? All that means is that he is a healthy adolescent boy." Said the Jounin as she got out dried off and put her clothes back on. "Besides I only think it's fair since now we've all seen each other. Rriiigghhtt?" She said with a mischievous grin.

Hikari blushed as she recalled while Naruto had tried to keep himself from looking at her, he had not exactly been careful about whether she could see him. Hikari had been impressed with his package.

Naruto stirred and rose from the ground. When he saw both his teacher and his teammate, the latter of whom was still in a towel, he blushed furiously.

"Well, I congratulate you two for passing the first part of my test. Now for the second part. All you have to do is answer one question." The two Genin smiled at what sounded to be an easy part. "Which one of you gets the bell?"

"What?" They both said.

"I said which one of you gets the bell. Whoever gets the bell will continue as a Genin, while the other will be sent back to the academy. So, who will you choose?" The look on her face clearly said that this was no joke.

Without hesitation Hikari said. "Naruto gets the bell."

"Hikari…what?" Said the confused blonde.

Giving him a sad look Hikari explained. "It's your dream to be Hokage, and as much as I would like to be on the same team as you, I know that every year you spend in the academy will hurt your chance."

"Is that your final answer Hikari?" Asked Yoruichi.

"Yes." The Uchiha said with absolute certainty.

"Well then, in that case…"

"Wait!" Shouted Naruto. Grabbing Hikari's arm, he forced the bell into her hand. "I want Hikari to have the bell."

"Naruto, what are you doing? What about your dream?" Asked a stunned Hikari.

"If either of us deserve to be Genin it's you. If it hadn't been for you I would have gone randomly searching over Konoha and we would have never found the bell. So I want you to have it."

"Well, it doesn't matter which one of you has the bell because you both pass." Said Yoruichi with a proud smile on her face.

"What?" Said both Genin.

"But what about the bell?" Asked Hikari.

"Let me explain." Said the Jounin. "The first part was to see if you had the ability to dissect and use the information I gave to you in an ordinary conversation. It was also to see if you had the physical ability to get to your objective before the time ran out. You passed that part well within the acceptable limits, but it was the second part that truly determined whether you would pass. There are many ninja out there who, when given such an option will only think of themselves and leave their comrades behind, often to die or worse. Yet, you two both made the choice to sacrifice yourself for your teammate, and that is what allowed you to pass my test. The Shinobi Code says that those who break the rules are trash, but here in Konoha those who abandon their friends are considered worse than trash." Yoruichi's face took that same sad look she had when she said her dream. But she soon regained her playful demeanor. "Now you two should leave before the hot spring's customers return and the women beat up Naruto for being on the wrong side of the fence. I'll see you both tomorrow at training ground 9 at 8 A.M."

Both Genin blushed as they remembered where they were and what they were wearing. The rushed out of the hot spring listening to the sound of their sensei's laughter.

Naruto and Hikari were walking together on a deserted path on their way home. Eventually they came to a bridge that marked were they would go separate ways.

"Well, guess I'll see you tomorrow Hikari." Said Naruto as he turned in the direction of his apartment, before Hikari's voice stopped him

"Um Naruto…could I speak to you for a moment?"

Turning back towards her Naruto said. "Sure. What do you want to talk about?"

Taking a deep breath to steel her nerves Hikari took several steps forward and said. "About what happened the night you stole the forbidden scroll."

"What? How do you know about that?" Asked Naruto, who looked rather worried.

"I followed you." Hikari explained. "And I saw the whole thing. How you learned Kage Bunshin, how you changed, how you fought Mizuki. And I heard about the Kyuubi." She continued before Naruto had a chance to speak. "And, before you say anything I want you to know that I don't care about the fox or anything else. What I do care about is you. And, I have to ask you." She took a deep breath and said somewhat hurriedly. "Will you let me be your light?"

Naruto's mind had shut down. He had thought that when the others who were his age found out about the demon they would abandon him and leave him alone like the adults did. Yet here was Hikari, the most popular girl from his class asking if she could stay in his life. It was a little much for him to take.

"I don't really expect and answer now." She continued. "I'll wait till your ready, but until then remember that I will be there for you." With that she quickly leaned upwards and gave him a small chaste kiss on the cheek, before turning and running home.

Naruto just stood there until his brain restarted and he walked home. That night his dreams were filled with the images of a dark haired girl wearing only a towel.

* * *

Hikari was walking by the time she reached her home in the Uchiha district. It didn't really surprise her that she found her brother waiting for her when she walked into her house.

"Hikari, did that dobe try anything with you after you left the academy?" He asked in a voice that promised Naruto pain depending on the answer.

"No Sasuke, he didn't try anything." This was the truth since anything that happened between the two had either been an accident or was initiated by her. "We simply passed our test and got to know each other better."

"Hnn…Well I still don't trust that dobe. I don't want him anywhere near you." Said Sasuke.

"Don't want Hikari near who dear?" Asked their mother Mikoto as she walked the room.

"Sasuke doesn't like my teammate, but he's just being an irrational brother." Answered Hikari.

"Oh? And who is this teammate."

"That dobe Uzumaki Naruto." Said Sasuke.

"Ah! Naruto-sama. That will make things much easier if Hikari is on his Genin team." Mikoto happily said.

Both children were a little taken aback by the honorific that their mother had used for the blonde boy. After all, why would the head of the Uchiha clan call someone other than the Hokage lord?

"Kaa-san." Sasuke said in a disconcerted voice. "Why did you say Naruto-sama."

Giving her son a smile as she answered Mikoto said. "Because I intend to rebuild the relationship our clan once had with his."

Hikari, who was growing a little excited at how her mother was suddenly being respectful to the boy she wished to be with, asked. "What kind of relationship was that.

"It was discovered several nights ago that Naruto-sama was an Arrancar. You two would know this as it is a part of Uchiha history, but you father stopped the practice of telling this particular part of it. It was the Arrancar that turned the Byakugan into the Sharingan and created the Uchiha clan. And for many years the Uchiha served as vassals to the Arrancar clan. We grew strong under them until they released us. And I feel that it is a sign that at the time when the Uchiha are at their weakest that a new Arrancar would be found when they were all thought to be dead. So I will use my power as clan head to once again make the Uchiha vassals of the Arrancar, and together our two clans shall rise from the ashes and be reborn like the phoenix."

The reactions of her two children differed greatly.

Hikari had a smile that threatened to split her face as her inner self jumped for joy at the thought of how her goal was another step closer.

Sasuke clenched his fist, as he seethed with anger at hearing that the dead last of his class, who can't produce a simple Bunshin, that had been a no name orphan, and who stole Hikari's first kiss was now his lord and had authority over him.

* * *

**Author's Notes:** Wow. This is the longest chapter I had ever written. Anyway, I know that there was not a lot of real Arrancar style action but I am still setting up relationships and what not. What did you guys think at my attempt at a romance scene? By the way who liked Yoruichi being made Hikari's and Naruto's sensei? I thought she would be a good fun character to write that could help Naruto along with his relationships. Specifically the one with Hikari. Oh, by the way a cookie goes to whoever can guess who I made Yoruichi's sensei and teammates. I will give you one hint, one of them is a Bleach character, and the other two are Naruto characters. I also did the two man team thing as a way to create opportunities for Naruto to interact with the other teams and Hinata before the Chuunin Exam.

Speaking of which there is the some harem issues to discuss. First, this is still a harem fic. No change in that. But I need to list down potential members of the Harem. First there will be no Sakura, you people just don't like her. Second, there will be no Ino or Temari. Sorry, but I am just not a fan of those. I also don't want to do any sound girls, if there is one it will be Tayuya. Tenten is an acceptable choice. The choices for older girls include Hana (Begins with an H and would really annoy Kiba), Anko, Yugito (that one would be a little tough, but it might be possible after the time skip), and finally Rukia Kuchiki. Yes Rukia will be in my story whether she is in the harem or not. I have worked already worked out her part and it is too late to change my mind. Now some unusual choices someone suggested are FemGaara and FemJugo. Honestly I am not sure if I could do this, or if I even want to try to attempt this. Which is why I want to know what the readers think. I could do them, but I just doubt that I would want to. Anyway, anyone not mentioned above is not eligible for the harem.

Well, my next goal is to update The Kitsune Seal. But I could always get sidetracked by a desire to write something for another story, or maybe even something new. And I am going to say this ahead of time. There will be no Shinigami abilities in this story.

**Please Read and Review.**


	3. Weapons, Contracts, and History

**Naruto: Rebirth of the Arrancar Bloodline**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto or anything from the Bleach universe. However I do own any OCs in this story.

"Hello" – Speaking

'_Hello_' – Thoughts

"**Hello**" – **Demon/Boss Summon Speaking/Techniques**

'_**Hello**_' – **Demon/Boss Summon Thoughts**

* * *

**Author's Notes**: Hello folks. There two things I think I should clear up. First, despite what some people might have thought from the last Author's Notes, Haku will be in the harem. The three girls that will definitely be in the harem are Hikari, Hinata, and Haku, just like I said in the first chapter. Sorry if there was any confusion. Second, when I said that there would be no Shinigami abilities what I meant was no Zanpakuto Shikai or Bankai, and I am more or less staying away from the kido with some exceptions. But if I can transform an ability into a jutsu I will.

* * *

**Chapter 3: Weapons, Contracts, and History**

It was the morning of the next day and Hikari was casually strolling towards her training ground. She wondered how her brother was doing. It was almost eight and she figured that his test must be almost finished. After all, what kind of sensei would leave his students waiting in the middle of a field for a test for hours on end?

Kakashi, that's who, but she doesn't know that.

Walking into training ground 9 she found her teammate already waiting for her by the rock. "Hey Naruto-kun." She greeted with a wave.

Naruto jumped at the sound. "Uh…Hey Hikari." He greeted by with his own shy wave. He was clearly a little unsure about how to act around her now that she had more or less confessed to him. That just won't do.

"Listen Naruto-kun, I know that I might have been a bit forward yesterday, but I needed to say it. And your answer is important to me, but until you're ready to give it to me I want you to act like you normally do. Ok?"

"Uh…Ok Hikari. Sure." Naruto replied his foxy grin back on his face. That lasted two seconds.

"Awww…Did you already confess? And I wanted to be there when that happened." Pouted a voice from above them. Looking up Naruto and Hikari both saw their sensei sitting atop the rock. Again she had just appeared there. There was nothing to indicate her arrival. "Oh well," she smirked, "I guess I will just have to make sure that I'm there for Naruto's answer."

"Sensei!" Cried Hikari, embarrassed at the thought that her sensei eavesdropping on private moments.

"Relax, it's not like I'm going to follow you just so I can see it." Yoruichi said jumping off the rock. '_Too often that is._' She privately thought.

Naruto was more or less his old self again and was excited to get started. "So sensei, what are we going to do today. Are you going to teach us any cool new jutsu?" He asked hopefully.

Yoruichi thought about it. "Hmmm…No." Naruto face vaulted. "Today I plan to assess your skills. Sure I've read your file from the academy, but the only real way to learn what a person can do is to fight them. So I want you two to attack me together. Start whenever you're ready, and come at me with the intent to kill." She said as she stood there with her hands on her hips.

Naruto being as rash as he is started. He grabbed the hilt of his Zanpakuto and swung it horizontally as he charged his seemingly relaxed sensei. Yoruichi leaned back and avoided the tip of the blade by a hair's breadth.

"Sorry Naruto, but you're going to need to be faster if you want a big move like that to work." She said as she crouched down and kicked Naruto's feet out from beneath him. Standing back up Yoruichi quickly took out a kunai and deflected three shuriken that had been thrown at her. "Very nice Hikari, using your teammate's distraction to try and hit me. Too bad it didn't work."

Hikari grinned. "There was more to my attack then you think sensei."

Yoruichi blinked trying to decipher what the girl meant when she leaped backwards avoiding the sword that had tried to stab her from the ground. She had almost forgotten about Naruto. Almost. "Impressive you two, if I didn't know any better I would think that you had planned that. But Naruto, with that speed you're much too easy to avoid."

Naruto placed his Zanpakuto on his back and brought his hands into a cross shaped seal. "Then how about this? **Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!**" Suddenly seven Naruto's appeared in a puff of smoke. "OK guys," Naruto shouted as he and his clones held up their Zanpakuto, "CHARGE!"

Yoruichi watched as her student and his clones moved to surround her. It would be much harder to avoid so many blades so she decided it was time to go on the offensive. Starting with the clone to her left she moved in close, grabbed his jacket and threw him into another clone. She then appeared behind another and dropped kicked him into oblivion. The next two were taken out at the same time with simultaneous punches. A kick to the stomach destroyed the sixth. Finally converging on the seventh clone she jabbed him hard in the face dispelling him, but not before he smirked. When the smoke cleared she understood why.

Hikari was right in front of her finishing a string of seals that ended on Tiger and called out, "**Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu!**" Bringing her hand to her mouth the Uchiha blew out a large fireball at her sensei.

Yoruichi had to admit that she was impressed as she dodged the slow fireball. The Goukakyuu may have been a close range technique and easy for her to avoid, but the fact that Hikari had enough chakra to use it, and make such a large fireball, was what interested her. Most Genin that tried to use a Katon jutsu of that caliber would pass out from chakra exhaustion, but she barely looked winded. Hikari was also smiling, despite missing. It didn't take long for Yoruichi to figure out why as she recalled that there were eight Naruto's to fight.

Sure enough, the blonde Jinchuuriki was right behind her, using his fists instead of his sword. He didn't really want to hurt her, and there was no way she could dodge. Or so he thought.

Yoruichi smirked as she simply vanished, reappearing behind the blonde and shoving him forward.

Naruto stumbled forward and ran into Hikari. The two Genin fell to the ground together. Hikari opened her eyes to see Naruto on top of her, his face centimeters away from her. Naruto opened his eyes and saw the face of the girl he had kissed the day before so close to his own. Both Genin blushed as they recalled the kiss, remembering how pleasant it was. Of course it did not help Naruto that he had ended up with his hands atop Hikari's breasts. They blushed harder as Naruto gave them an unconscious little squeeze. Soft yet firm were the thoughts in his head, no matter how hard he tried to banish the perverseness away. Hikari had almost returned to La La Land, but she kept herself awake to remember this. She knew that as a female she should be offended and do something like slap Naruto, but she couldn't deny that she kind of liked it.

"Ok, I believe I have a good idea of what you two are capable of. Now, are you two going to lie there all day, or are we going to get back to work?" Yoruichi questioned, although she couldn't help but pat herself on the back for a job well done. The two hadn't noticed when she had pulled out a camera and snapped off a few pictures. Now if she could just figure out what she should do with them. It would probably be best to just keep it for her private collection. On the other hand, black mail was oh so useful.

Naruto and Hikari quickly scrambled apart and stood before there sensei.

"Ok," said Yoruichi, "that little spar we had was very informative. And I must confess that I'm impressed with the two of you. You two work very well together, forcing me to shift my attention from one to the other and then trying to use those distractions to get me. After a bit of refinement you two will be very formidable." The Genin smiled at her praise. "Now that I've said that it's time to point out your faults. Naruto," she said focusing on the blonde, "why did you primarily use your Zanpakuto when you attacked? When I was surrounded by your clones that would have been a perfect time to attack with some projectile weapons like kunai or shuriken."

"Well," said Naruto rubbing the back of his head, "I don't really have any weapons besides my Zanpakuto. I mean they're what my clan used, so I figured it would be enough."

"Wrong answer." Said Yoruichi as she bonked Naruto on the head. "Listen Naruto, I don't know much about the Arrancar clan but what I do know is that overspecialization will leave you weak. Specializing in one field of the shinobi arts is generally considered a good idea, but only when you develop adequate skills in the other fields. Every shinobi art has its strengths and weaknesses, so by learning multiple arts you cover your weaknesses and that makes you strong. Relying on your Zanpakuto as your only weapon will force you to get in close to fight your enemies and that is not always the best idea. That said I do commend you for your desire to learn to use your Zanpakuto. It gives you a weapon most shinobi have never faced before and they won't immediately know how to counter it." Yoruichi finished chastening one student and turned her attention to the other. "Now Hikari, I noticed that you could use the Goukakyuu no jutsu. Do you know any others aside from that and the three from the academy?" Hikari shook her head to indicate no. "Ok, then can you tell me why you kept your distance and let Naruto do the close fighting?"

"I was always better at projectile weapons, even better than Sasuke." Hikari explained. "Also the Chuunin instructors always said that while my Taijutsu form was good, I lacked strength. So I figured it would be best if I support Naruto from a distance."

"That's all well and good but that leaves you with a similar problem to Naruto." Yoruichi stated. "Being able to support a teammate from a distance is important, don't get me wrong, but you're relying on your teammate for protection. Again that is not bad as it indicates that you have a lot of trust in him, but it can be bad if you grow dependant on it." She paused and struck a thinking pose as she planned what to do with her students. "Well I guess it can't be helped." She eventually said. "Alright you two, the first thing we're going to do today is get Naruto some weapons. And I know the best place in Konoha to get them." She said as she grabbed her Genin by the hand.

Naruto and Hikari blinked when they suddenly felt their sensei tug on their arms and the world around them suddenly went zooming past them. It lasted less than a second before the world stopped and their feet were solidly back on the ground, but that was enough for them both to feel a little vertigo.

"Ug…What did you do sensei?" Asked Hikari as she held her stomach. Naruto had already recovered and was holding her shoulders to keep her steady.

"Huh?" Said Yoruichi as she turned to her students and saw the condition they were in. "Oops. Sorry about that you two. I often forget how that technique can be a little disorienting for first timers." She said a little sheepishly.

"What was that technique Yoruichi-sensei?" Naruto asked excitedly.

"That Naruto was Shunpo or Flash Step, and advanced A-rank version of the Shunshin. It's a speed technique that I spent years mastering." She explained.

"Will you be teaching it to us?" Naruto asked, and Hikari who was standing on her own turned a little green at the prospect.

"Maybe, if you have the right skills. It uses more chakra than the Shunshin and it requires a lot more control. I can count the number of people who know it on one hand, and I'm the only one who can use it for prolonged battle." Said Yoruichi with a hint of pride in her voice. "But we're burning daylight and we have more to do today then weapon shopping." She said walking towards one of the smaller shopping areas.

Naruto and Hikari followed her and soon found themselves in a district where most of the stores were Shinobi related. Some of the stores they passed displayed the more durable, flexible, and expensive clothes that ninja wore. There was one store run by the Akimichi clan that made and sold various pills they had designed for ninja on a mission, such as the nutritious food pill, the blood pill that increased the body's production of red blood cells, and soldier pills that revitalized the body with chakra. Many had more mundane things such as military rations, camping gear, standard radio equipment, and sealing scrolls. And finally there were the stores that carried more specialized weapons such as Fuuma shuriken, giant kunai, nodachi, and spears.

Yoruichi led her two students down the street to an out of the way shop. It was a descent size, with the owner probably living in the same building above the shop, and the design was very traditional. There was a chimney that had a steady trail of smoke coming from it situated in the back. By the door was a simple was a simple wooden sign that said Higurashi Weapons: Standard and Custom.

Walking through the door Naruto let out an appreciative whistle. There were racks upon racks and row upon row of weapons in the shop. Near the front were the kunai and shuriken, but the farther back in the shop you went the larger they became some even having an altered design such as the windmill shuriken that the Uchiha often used. On another rack were less commonly used weapons such as makibishi and senbon. To the right of the store were numerous blades that ranged from the simple dagger to the massive zanbato, although there was only one example of the latter. Close by to those were the less commonly used weapons such as spears, naginatas, maces, and other weapons that were generally considered too large or too heavy to be carried around by ninja on missions.

"Ok Naruto, you and I are going to find you some shuriken and kunai that fit your style. Hikari, why don't you take a look around and see if anything attracts your interest. Maybe you'll find your own special weapon like Naruto's Zanpakuto." Suggested Yoruichi as she steered Naruto to the throwing weapons and started explaining how even the slightest change to the shape of the weapon can have a drastic effect on how it will work.

Hikari did as she was told and started wandering the store. She had plenty of shuriken so none of those interested her, although she thought Sasuke might like the foldable Fuuma shuriken. The swords were very nice but none of them felt right in her hand. The spears and naginatas interested her but they weren't easy to store or hide. It was easy to modify clothes to hide a sword, except a zanbato, but it was not easy to hide a spear in your clothes no matter what you do. Sighing she continued her search.

Meanwhile Yoruichi and Naruto had selected what they wanted. Apart from a standard set of twenty kunai and forty shuriken they had also picked out a pair of kunai with blades twice the usual length that could double has hand daggers. The extra length threw off the weight and he would have to learn to compensate when using them but Yoruichi figured that a guy who normally wielded a giant sword could compensate and these would provide a versatile balance between his Zanpakuto and the normal kunai.

Walking over to the counter they placed the selected weapons before the girl manning it. The girl had brown hair tied into buns. Her shirt was similar to Hikari's only pink. And she was keeping herself busy by cleaning some shuriken and had not noticed the customers yet.

When the weapons were set down she looked up and immediately smiled. "Hey Yoruichi! It's been awhile since you visited. Who's the blonde? And where's Kakashi?" She asked in a fast and excited voice, from seeing one of favorite Kunoichi patrons.

"Calm down and take a breath Tenten." Said Yoruichi with an amused smile. "I've been busy with missions, Kakashi is currently testing his Genin squad, and the gaki is my new student Naruto." She said answering each comment.

Chuckling was heard from a door that lead to the back. "So you finally passed a team eh? What was this, your seventh team?" Asked a laid back voice that came from a large muscular man who was balding slightly that walked through the back door. He wore simple clothes that were covered by a heavy leather apron.

"Actually they're my eighth team, Haruhiko. Kakashi is on number seven." Yoruichi replied casually.

"Well aren't you going to introduce us?" Asked Haruhiko.

"Right, Naruto this is the owner of this store as well as a blacksmith of considerable skill, Higurashi Haruhiko. And this is his daughter Tenten. She became a Genin last year and her Jounin sensei is Maito Gai, Kakashi's eternal rival as he likes to say." She said with a snicker. "And this is Arrancar Uzumaki Naruto." She said introducing her student. "A member of the first team of Genin that has been able to pass my test."

"Must be some good Genin to pass your test. Yours is much harder than Gai-sensei's." Commented Tenten as she looked Naruto over. Her eyes stopped on the hilt of his Zanpakuto and widened. "OHMYGOD!! ISTHATSWORDYOURS!? CANIPLEASESEEIT!? PLEASEPLEASEPLEASE!!" She said in a very fast and **very** loud manner, her love of weapons manifesting itself to the highest degree. Not even waiting for an answer she reached over his shoulder and hefted the blade from its chain. "Oh wow!" She exclaimed while handling the weapon. "This is an incredible piece of work. The balance. The keen edge. The pure white blade. It has a double edge which is rare to see except in custom work. But I would think the weight would make it too much for someone of your size to handle." She said because even though they were roughly the same height (now), she was having a little difficulty handling the Zanpakuto with both hands.

Naruto gave a small smirk of victory as he reached over and took the blade from her and held it up easily with one hand. "Too much weight huh?" He said to the stunned Tenten.

Tenten's father, Haruhiko, had a small look of surprise and interest on his face and asked. "Would you mind if I examined your sword?"

Naruto nodded and handed it over.

"This is a very good blade." Haruhiko commented idly as he easily lifted the sword. "Like Tenten said the weight is perfectly balanced, and the edge is sharper then a just about anything I've seen." He said while running his thumb over the edge. "And finding a pure white sword is incredible rare. And there seems not to be even the slightest imperfection. Tenten if you would be so kind as to hand me my morning snack."

Tenten nodded and rummaged under the counter before pulling out a large daikon (Japanese radish, looks like a carrot but larger around the circumference). Haruhiko took the daikon and cut it in half with the Zanpakuto. Handing the sword back to Naruto he then took the two halves and pushed them back together. He lifted the daikon and Naruto's and Tenten's eyes widened to dinner plates when they saw that the vegetable didn't fall apart.

"I sort of expected that." Yoruichi said quietly, seeming not to be surprised in the least.

"How could you expect that!?" Tenten shouted. "That was a reversible cut! Only the most perfect blade handled by an expert could have done that!" Turning to Naruto she asked in almost whispered awe. "Where on earth could you have gotten such an incredible sword?"

Smirking Naruto said, "I made it."

"Oh stop lying!" Tenten exclaimed in fury. "My Tou-san is the best black smith in the country and it took him years before he could forge such a sword! There's no way could have made it!"

"But he did." Said Yoruichi catching the girl's and her father's attention. "He did indeed make that sword, but he didn't forge it."

"Then how…"

"Naruto possesses a bloodline that when awakened creates a sword called a Zanpakuto. Of course that's just the start of it. This Kekkei Genkai is supposed to have a number of abilities." The sensei explained.

Sighing Tenten said. "Wow. I would love to have a bloodline that allowed me to make such perfect swords. Not to mention how many samurai out there who would kill to purchase one."

Taking his Zanpakuto back Naruto burst her little bubble. "Sorry Tenten, but I can only make one Zanpakuto. But one is supposed to be enough."

Giving her student a light bonk on the head Yoruichi said. "Now don't go giving yourself a big head Naruto. You have to be trained in how to use that thing first then we'll see if that's all you need."

"Hai sensei." Replied Naruto as he rubbed his head.

Tenten giggled at the interaction. It sort of reminded her of how her sensei and teammate Gai and Lee were. Only without the spandex, creepy Genjutsu, and the annoying challenges of youth. Thinking about those two got her thinking of training and a light bulb went over her head. "Hey Naruto, how about we train together in Kenjutsu sometime. I could use the practice and you need to learn it, so why not help each other out when we're not working with our teams?"

"Hey that sounds great. I've been hoping to find someone that can teach me to use a sword." Said Naruto.

"Glad to see that you're making friends so quickly Naruto." Said Yoruichi as she took discrete glance at Haruhiko. Naruto didn't have many friends and she would hate it if this budding friendship was destroyed because of the girl's father. But surprisingly Haruhiko seemed ok, maybe even happy for this. "Now why don't we pay for these weapons and pick up Hikari, we can't spend all day here. Now where did she go?" She said as she looked around.

"She's over by the special weapons I made. Looks like something's caught her eye." Answered Haruhiko as he went over to the Uchiha.

Indeed Hikari had found something that caught her attention, but more for curiosity's sake. On the wall opposite the swords were a number of displayed weapons that were in some way, shape, or form different. The particular item in question was a simple dagger, or at least that's how it looked, but even then there were some oddities. The blade was a foot in length with two smaller blades half of the main one's size folded up on one side. The metal hilt was a perfect cylinder instead of the molded grip a person would expect on a small hand weapon. And it felt heavier then what it should be. Not as heavy as a sword but still heavier then what a dagger should be. Her inspection of the blade was cut short by a deep male voice.

"So I see you've taken an interest in the Koyoku there." Turning around she saw the large form of Haruhiko walking over to her with her team and the girl from behind the counter following.

"Yeah, can you tell me what is so special about this dagger? It's priced a lot higher than most of your other merchandise, and to be honest there are aspects about it that feel wrong for a dagger this big." Said Hikari to the store's owner.

"Well, that's because it's not a dagger." Said Haruhiko as he took weapon, and with a quick flick of his wrist the transformed it into a spear with the shorter blades forming a cross guard. Naruto couldn't keep an exclamation of "Cool" from escaping his lips. Hikari herself had gone a little slack jawed.

"I'm going to assume that this is another one of your experiments, right?" Asked Yoruichi.

"Yep." Chuckling Haruhiko went on to explain the odd weapon. "Ya see, most shinobi don't take to spears as weapons, saying that they're too bulky or unwieldy to be much use on missions. And in the middle of a fight who has the time to take out a sealing scroll and summon the weapon? So I figured I would try out a new forging process in an attempt to create a collapsible spear shaft. And as you can see it worked, and I have created a masterpiece that any ninja worth their hitat-ate would want." He said with pride.

"So how come no one's bought it?" Naruto asked, deflating the proud blacksmith.

"No one's bought it because they say the price is too high." Answered Tenten. "You have to admit Tou-san that even for one of your custom jobs it is rather pricy."

"Can I help it that I decided to make my one of my masterpieces out of chakra metal." Exclaimed her father flailing his hands about with anime tears running down his face. "Sure the material is expensive but with its uses it should have made it more attractive to customers, but because so many people have neglected the more advanced training they can't use it to its full potential and say the price is too high."

Hikari raised an eyebrow at this. "Chakra metal? Hey sensei, what's chakra metal?" She asked.

"Chakra metal is steel that had been fed chakra while it was being purified from iron. Any weapon made from it will be more expensive but anyone with the right training would consider it worth the cost. While normal chakra won't do anything to it, someone who puts elemental chakra into a weapon made of chakra metal will give it that element's specific properties. If fire elemental chakra is used the metal will grow hot and burn anything it touches. Lighting will surround it in electricity allowing the weapon to pierce anything. Wind will give it an invisible edge that can cut though anything. You can do the same with normal metal, but chances are that it will break under the power of the chakra." Hikari nodded in understanding as they had covered the five elements back at the academy. Naruto nodded and decided to ask about what elemental chakra was later, while really beginning to wish he paid more attention in school. He also wondered if his Zanpakuto could do that.

"Anyway," continued Haruhiko, "Koyoku is one of my greatest achievements and won't be sold for less than the asking price." He said with an air of finality, arms folded across his chest and chin held high.

"I'll take it." Said Hikari.

"What?" Haruhiko responded stupidly.

"Yoruichi-sensei said I should find my own weapon to compliment Naruto's Zanpakuto, and if this spear is half as good as you say it is then it is just what I'm looking for." Stated the female Uchiha. "How much?"

Hikari expected the giant of a man to maybe start jumping and hollering for joy. What she did not expect was for Haruhiko to break down into sobs.

"Sniff…Oh this is such a happy day. Sniff…Finally my…beautiful Koyoku will get the chance to prove its mettle in the field…sniff…of battle. Hikari-san as a sign of my gratitude I'll give Koyoku to you for free, all I ask in return is that when people ask you where you got such a magnificent weapon you tell them at Higurashi Weapons."

"Uh…Gee, that's great Haruhiko-san." Hikari said with a large sweat drop. "I'm sure a lot of people will be impressed with this spear."

Haruhiko immediately stopped crying and gave Hikari a stern look. "I've changed my mind. I'll still give it to you for free but you also have to agree to call it by its proper name. Koyoku, remember that…uh," turning to Yoruichi he whispered. "What's her surname?"

"Uchiha."

"Ah…Remember that Uchiha-san. Because a name is very important. It gives a sense of individuality and importance. To know something's true name is to know its full power. That is why I name all the special design weapons that come out of my forge." Haruhiko finished his proud speech with a pose of himself down on one knee holding Koyoku across his shoulders in his left hand, a katana held in his right with the blade in the ground, and a zanbato behind him. Somehow Haruhiko had managed to get a spot light behind him and used its light to simulate the light of glory (the light that happens after a heroic pose in anime).

Everyone else couldn't help but sweatdrop at the sight.

Naruto leaned in close to Tenten and whispered in her ear. "Is he always like this?"

Tenten could only nod in embarrassment, contemplating why all the men in her life had to be weird.

Throughout Konoha two spandex wearing beasts and a Hyuuga genius sneezed.

"H-hai. I'll be sure to call Koyoku by its proper name from now on." Promised Hikari rather nervously.

The scowl Haruhiko wore immediately lifted into a smile as he got out of the pose, the weapons and spotlight disappearing. "Wonderful! Now that that's taken care of lets wrap things up so that you and your team…" He stopped and blinked, then looked around. Finally he turned to the present Jounin. "Uh…Yoruichi. You said you were here with your team but there are only two of them here. Where is your third Genin?"

"Hmm? Oh, it's just the two of them." Yoruichi said dismissively.

"Only two? I never heard of that before." Commented Tenten.

Yoruichi shrugged and casually replied, "There were 29 graduates and the Hokage decided that there would be a cell of just two Genin instead of putting the last two with someone from another class." Taking a glance at her watch the Jounin almost did a double take. "Wow, is that the time? Sorry guys but we really have to get going or we're going to be late." Not wasting a second she grabbed her students by the shoulder, Hikari possessing Koyoku and Naruto his kunai and shuriken. She shouted at the two Higurashi over her shoulder. "It was nice seeing you guys again and hope to do it again soon. Bye!"

Tenten and Haruhiko just stood by as a tumble weed rolled by.

"Heh, that's Yoruichi for you. Always running off at the last minute. Have to wonder what will happen when she decides to settle down." Chuckled Haruhiko ruefully.

"Yeah," agreed Tenten as she moved back to the counter. Suddenly she stopped in realization. "Oh Man! I can't believe it! Tou-san! She did it again! She left without paying for anything!"

Eyes widening in shock, Haruhiko's face turned red in anger as he started shouting obscenities against flashy kunoichi and their tardy shinobi boyfriends. Obscenities that would get him whacked over the head if his wife heard them.

Tenten sighed at the common occurrence. Really why did there have to be such unusual men in her life. She paused and wondered what her team was doing today.

* * *

At an undisclosed training ground that possessed a very beat up old draining dummy stood two figures in spandex with bushy eyebrows.

"Lee My Adorable Student! You don't know how proud it makes me to see you here to train on your day of. So Let Us Increase Our Flames Of Youth By Doing 500 Push-Ups! And If We Can Not Do That Then We Shall Do 300 Chin-Ups! And If We Can Not Do That We Shall Run 100 Laps Around Konoha!" Shouted Maito Gai to his young apprentice.

"Yes Gai-Sensei! And When We Are Done With That Let Us Work On The Lotus Technique So That I May Show The World What A Genius Of Hard Work Can Do!" Shouted the Jounin's mini-clone Rock Lee.

"Lee!"

"Gai-Sensei!"

"Lee!"

"Gai-Sensei!"

* * *

Meanwhile in the Hyuuga compound was one Neji Hyuuga.

His team was given the day off and as usual he had spent his time trying to recreate the techniques that were reserved for the main house.

However today was unusual in that he had been called away from his training by the Hyuuga elder council.

Neji had seen the council many times and had even spoken to its three members on occasion, but never on any official reason. The council was created to advise the younger clan head or to act as the family's leader in case the clan head was unavailable. And Neji knew for a fact that his uncle Hiashi was still around, so why did they want to speak with him?

Neji walked up to the door that led to the chambers of the council meeting hall and was admitted in by a branch house member that was guarding the door. Inside, the three elders were already waiting for him as he took a kneeled down on the mat reserved for those speaking to the council. Keeping his head low as was the practice taught to branch members he said, "Honorable members of the council." Not meaning a single word of it.

"Greetings young Neji." Said the eldest councilman who sat in the center. "Tell me, do you know why you are here?"

"I can think of no reason," Neji responded.

"You are here because Hiashi-sama has made a grievous mistake." Said the only councilwoman on the left. "He has started the preparations for an arranged marriage between Hinata-sama and…a person of undesirable origins."

Neji couldn't resist raising an eyebrow in curiosity at this. '_Hiashi is planning to wed Hinata to someone the council doesn't approve of? What could have possessed him to make such a decision?_' "May I inquire whom Hiashi-sama has chosen to wed Hinata-sama?" He asked of the elders.

"He has chosen Uzumaki Naruto." Said the councilman on the right. "An orphan in the same year of the academy as Hinata-sama. It was recently discovered that the boy possesses an old and long thought extinct Kekkei Genkai. Hiashi-sama wishes to add it to the Hyuuga bloodline in the hopes of making us stronger." The old Hyuuga didn't even try to hide the disdain from his voice.

'_Uzumaki Naruto? I think I heard some of the teachers talking about him. They never had anything nice to say._' "I am confused." Neji admitted to the council. "What does this possible marriage have to do with me?"

Taking up the position of spokesmen again the eldest councilman said. "Because young Neji, despite being a member of the branch house your skill and talent are the best seen in generations. There is little doubt that you have the potential to surpass Hiashi-sama." Neji didn't let it show but he was exceptionally pleased to hear a member of the council actually acknowledge his ability. If they admitted to it, despite all their close mindedness, then anyone would admit it. "We of the council are of the opinion that if Hiashi-sama were to be presented with an example of the strength of the Hyuuga clan and how it is superior to this Kekkei Genkai that he desires, then he will see the error of his decision."

"So," said Neji, "you want me to defeat this Uzumaki Naruto in combat?"

"That is the idea. But it would be preferable to wait until the boy has had time to practice his abilities first. That way your victory will be all the more complete. And the example more thoroughly proven" Said the councilwoman.

"There is the Chuunin Exam being hosted in Konoha coming up in six months. If his sensei can be persuaded to let his team participate that would be an opportune time to do it." Continued the councilman on the right.

Neji thought about what they had just said for several moments before speaking. "But if this bloodline is something that Hiashi-sama desires then surely there must be something about it that will make it difficult to defeat Uzumaki."

"Excellent reasoning Neji," complimented the center councilman. "Indeed, before it disappeared from the world this Kekkei Genkai was considered quite strong. This is why to help prepare you we will provide you with main house techniques." Neji's jaw visibly dropped. For the council to actually provide those techniques to a branch house member was the equivalent of seeing the Hokage and Tsuchikage square dancing in pink tutus together. It just didn't happen. "Of course we won't give you the scroll to the Kaiten as that can only be given by the current head of the clan. But with your talent you should have more than enough to accomplish this mission. So Neji, do you accept?"

Neji did the only thing he could do as he lifted his head. He smirked. "Fate has decided that Uzumaki Naruto will fall before my eyes."

* * *

(Back with team 9)

"So where are we going to now sensei?" Naruto asked Yoruichi who was no longer pushing them from behind.

"We are going to take care of some important business." She said. "Actually it's going to be you that takes care of things. I have another appointment to go to after you get dropped off."

"But where are we going?" Asked Hikari.

"The Uchiha district." Yoruichi responded. "It's been decided that before Naruto can be given his clan scrolls, he has to complete a test administered by the head of the clan Uchiha Mikoto."

"What!?" Exclaimed Hikari. She wasn't told of any test. Or that they had any scrolls for Naruto

"What test does she have in mind?" Asked Naruto a little nervously. He sucked at tests. Now he had to take one to get what was his.

Grinning like the Cheshire cat that she was, Yoruichi said. "She wants you to summon a Hollow."

"Summoning? But I don't know how to do the Kuchiyose no Jutsu." Naruto said worriedly.

"Don't worry, it's easy." Assured his violet haired sensei. "I'll even show you how to do it when we get there."

"You can summon sensei?" Asked Hikari.

"Yup. I'm the current holder of the cat contract." She replied proudly.

"Cats?" Naruto said a little unbelievably. "How useful can cats be? You can't even train them to do anything."

Yoruichi looked at her student a little skeptically before saying. "Didn't they teach you about summon animals back at the Academy?"

"Uh…Maybe."

Hikari sighed. "They did Naruto-kun." She loved the boy, she really did, but if this continues she would have to sit him down for some serious tutoring.

Yoruichi sighed before saying. "Remind me to add supplementary book lessons to your training Naruto." Apparently thinking along the same lines as her female student. "Anyway, there is a significant difference between a regular animal, no matter how well trained it is, and a summon animal. Summons are generally smarter than an animal and even some humans, many have the ability to use jutsu, and most will grow to sizes much larger then what their species is normally capable of."

"Oh." Said Naruto in understanding.

The group spent the rest of the trip in silence as they made their way to the home of the Uchiha.

Upon arrival Naruto couldn't help but exclaim at how big it was.

"Hikari, this whole place belongs to your family?" He asked as they marched past the boundary walls and walked past some of the old shops and houses that made up the main residential section of the district.

Hikari responded but when she did there was something missing from her voice that usually there. "Hai Naruto-kun. All this land, all these buildings, all of it belongs to the Uchiha clan."

That's when Naruto, being the block head that he is finally noticed something off with the place. It was too quiet. "Uh, Hikari. Where is everyone?" He asked looking around. They had passed a number of buildings and they had yet to come across a single living soul.

"They're not here."

Now normally Naruto is denser then a rock. One look at his grade point average could tell you that. Yet somehow he noticed the distance in his teammate's voice. She also looked away at that moment, unwilling to meet his eye. He would have tried to find out what was bothering his teammate, but he was interrupted by his teacher.

"Whoa is that the time? We got to hurry or else I'm going to miss another appointment." Yoruichi said before snatching the two again and using Shunpo.

The next thing the Genin knew they were standing outside a large house that prominently displayed the Uchiha crest.

Hikari held her stomach as she leaned against the wall. "Sensei, please don't do that again." She pleaded with her teacher.

"Hmm…Guess you'll have to learn to use Shunshin before you'll be able handle it Hikari." Said sensei mused.

"I like it." Piped up Naruto who looked like absolutely giddy, making his teammate and sensei shoot him an annoyed and amused look respectively.

The attention of the three ninja snapped towards the house when the door slid open revealing the form of Uchiha Mikoto. "What's going on out here?" The head of the Uchiha clan asked. Seeing the team standing outside her door she smiled. "Oh good, you're here. I must tell you that I am glad to finally be meeting Hikari-chan's team Yoruichi-san, Naruto-dono." She greeted stepping up to the two and bowing to them.

Naruto and Yoruichi stopped and blinked. And blinked. And blinked again, not quite sure if their hearing was working.

"I'm sorry," said Naruto as he cleaned his ear with his pinky, "I must have misheard you. What did you call me?"

"Naruto-dono, after all that is the proper way to speak to you." Mikoto said pleasantly.

Naruto, just a little confused, had to ask. "And why is it the appropriate to call me that?"

Now Mikoto was confused. "Didn't Hikari-chan tell you two?" She asked looking to her daughter. Hikari looked a little sheepish for not having informed her teammate and sensei yet

"Tell us what?" Asked Yoruichi.

"That with the revelation of Naruto-dono being the last known living member of the Arrancar clan, we the Uchiha clan officially recognize him as the head of the Arrancar clan. And as I am the head of the Uchiha clan I have decided that now, in this dark hour for both our clans, we shall reforge the bond that once existed between the Uchiha and the Arrancar. By doing so all Uchiha must now recognize Arrancar Uzumaki Naruto, head of the Arrancar clan, as our liege lord."

Naruto and Yoruichi's jaw dropped and their eyes bugged. Naruto was now a liege lord? Of the prestigious and noble Uchiha clan?

Naruto turned his head to Hikari. "You knew?" He asked.

"Not until last night." She hastily said. "It wasn't until I got home from…our talk that I found out." She took a sidelong glance at her mother hoping the woman didn't read into it.

Yoruichi being a Jounin got over her shock rather quickly, and grinned like a Cheshire cat. Now this made things interesting. Hikari was the heiress of the Uchiha which was one of the closest things Konoha had to a princess. And for the most part Naruto played the part of a pauper pretty well. Now after the princess confesses her love to the pauper their roles are reversed with the pauper a lord and the princess his servant. Hmm….That'd make a pretty good book. She needed to get that idea to Jiraiya. Already she could imagine a scene where the princess serves tea to her lord in the garden and they both quench their thirst, but not with tea. Hell, screw Jiraiya. She and Kakashi had been meaning to start writing their own books series. And she was sure that the two of them could write something better then the Icha Icha series if they worked together.

But that was for later. Now she really needed to get things moving. "Well as interesting as all of this is, we still have a lot to take care of today so Mikoto-sama if you would please show us where we need to go."

"Of course. And it will be so much easier to explain some things when we bring out the Arrancar scrolls." Said Mikoto as she led team 9 out of the yard and onto the road that would lead them to the house of Uchiha Ginrei.

As the four walked there Hikari and Naruto found themselves trailing behind the adults. Naruto was pensive and quiet, something he was doing a lot recently, and his eyes were focused on the ground. Hikari looked at the boy she loved with worry. Would this change things? After so many years she was finally getting close to Naruto like she had always wanted, and with her confession the other day she certainly had the boy's attention. But what would he do now that her mother made him her master? Would he want to stop any possible relationship the two could have before it began? Would he decide that she didn't really like him and was just trying to get into his good grace? What was he thinking?

"Hikari," Naruto said in a whisper just loud enough for her to hear drawing the girl's attention away from her depressing musings. "What am I supposed to do now?"

"What do you mean?" Asked Hikari hoping this was going where she hoped it was going.

"It's only been a week and I go from orphan, to the last of a clan, to the head of that clan, and now I'm," he quickly glanced over to his teammate then back to the ground before continued. "Too be honest I'm not sure I can handle the responsibility. I've always said that I'm going to be Hokage and I also know that brings a lot of responsibility, but I really wasn't expecting it for years. Right now I just wanted to prove to the world what a great shinobi I can be. Not leading people." He tilted his head to look at her, a small smirk visible on his face. "Yet."

Hikari felt her heart throb. This was one of the reasons she loved Naruto. No matter how well you know him. No matter how much time you spend with him. He will always find a way to surprise you. With a small smile on her face she said. "Don't worry Naruto-kun; I'm sure Kaa-san doesn't mean to put any sort of responsibility on you. I think what she means by doing this is to say that whenever you need help we'll be there for you and that you would be there for us if we need help."

Naruto looked confused. "Huh? But what could I do to help you guys?"

"You'd be surprised Naruto at the influence you could soon be getting." Said Yoruichi from behind the two.

"Gah!" Yelped Naruto. "Yoruichi-sensei how do you always do that?"

"Tut tut Naruto. You should really pay more attention to your surroundings. While you and Hikari were talking he arrived at our destination. By the way, I listened in and I have to admit that you two are more mature then I would have thought. I'm impressed." Then getting that grin that means she's up to something. "And I'm sure that maturity will bring a lot of fun later…" she trailed up giggling just a little perversely.

Suffice it to say Hikari and Naruto were more than a little worried for the privacy of their personal life. They might have contemplated their teacher's words…and the giggling…but they were called inside the house they were brought too.

"Everyone," said Mikoto, "I would like you to meet Uchiha Ginrei, keeper of the key that opens the Arrancar vault.

The three younger ninja bowed in greeting to the elder.

He returned the bows and greeted each individually. "Hello Yoruichi-san it is nice to meet you. I hope you will take care of Hikari-chan. And it is nice to see you again Hikari-chan. My it seems you've grown since I last saw you." Finally it was Naruto's turn. "Ah Naruto-dono it is an honor to meet you. I have long awaited this day which to be honest I thought would never come."

"Uh Thanks." Said Naruto a little sheepishly. He still wasn't used to this kind of attention where people act respectfully to him.

"Now," continued Ginrei, "If you would all follow me." He said as he lifted one of the panels of the of the living floor, revealing a ladder and tunnel that lead down under the house. It wasn't a very long trip, no more than thirty feet, before they reached the end of the tunnel in a room as large as the living room above. The room's most impressive feature was the wall dominated by a diamond shaped skull.

Ginrei activated his Sharingan to allow him to see the seals hidden by Genjutsu at random points along the wall. Each seal had to be deactivated in a specific order as the first step to unlocking the vault. Once that was done Ginrei performed five hand signs, completing the second part of the unlocking process. Then he pushed on the wall's hidden door revealing the vault and all its contents.

Naruto and Hikari were stunned. The room had to be as large as the rest of Ginrei's house. All four walls and three massive bookcases were lined with scrolls big and small as well as an assortment of books.

"These," said Ginrei proudly, "are all the Arrancar scrolls the we recovered. The majority of them are personal journals and won't be much help to you Naruto-dono, unless you are interested in researching the personal lives of your ancestors. The ones I believe you want are this way." He said as he led the group to a small side room that contained six scrolls, each as large as Konoha's Forbidden Scroll. "Now these are the six clan scrolls. The three on the right contain the Arrancar's written history. The one next to them is more of a guide that explained how Arrancar hierarchy and society in the Land of Darkness. Then there is the scroll that contains the instructions for all known Arrancar techniques. And finally this is the Hollow Summoning Contract."

Naruto's eyes were drawn to the contract. While in his opinion the vault was filled with treasures, artifacts that connected him to his family that he would otherwise no know nothing about, this was the prized that we came for.

Mikoto stepped forward and lifted the contract from its resting place. "I realize that this is only a formality at this point, but I made a condition to Sandaime-sama that we would not let you have the scrolls until you passed this little test. But I am sure you will pass so there really is no harm. Ginrei would you mind bringing the history scrolls, I am sure Naruto-dono would like a look at those later."

The old man complied and grabbed the other three. It was only minutes later that the group found themselves outside behind the house in a decent sized clearing. Once there Mikoto handed the contract over to Naruto. Naruto examined the scroll. It didn't look like much except for its blood red border and the same skull symbol that was on all of the clan scrolls. Opening the scroll he saw a number of slots each taken up by a name and a handprint written in what appeared to be dried blood. "Uh Sensei? How do I use this thing?"

"Easy Naruto." Said Yoruichi. "First find and empty spot then bite your thumb so it bleeds and sign your name. Then you leave a hand print using the hand you want to summon with."

Naruto followed her instructions and unfurled the scroll until he found an empty slot. He immediately bite his thumb and used the blood to sign his name then left his right hand print at the bottom. "Now what?" He asked.

"Now to try out the jutsu. Memorize these hand seals." Yoruichi said as she demonstrated the five seals needed to summon. "When summoning you need to remember that the more chakra you use, the more powerful the summon you will come forth. So don't bother trying this when you are low on chakra. Also you need to offer a bit of blood and need a surface to summon on, air won't work. Now there are a few exceptions to the usual rules of summoning, but we'll worry about those special summons later. Right now I am going to show how to do it." Yoruichi bit her right thumb and performed the five hand seals as she molded the chakra. Bringing her hand to the ground she called out, "**Kuchiyose no Jutsu.**"

A plume of smoke erupted blocking everyone's view. When it cleared it revealed Yoruichi with her usual grin and standing before her a cat no bigger than a kitten. The kitten was white with black paws and ears, red eyes, and two tails with black markings near the end.

"Mew." Said the cat.

"KAWAII!" Responded Hikari as she swooped down and started hugging the cat.

"Everyone, meet Kirara. One of my favorite summons." Said Yoruichi.

"He's so cute!" Exclaimed Hikari.

"Yeah he is." Agreed Yoruichi smirking. "But he's more than that. Kirara!"

The cat jumped from Hikari's arms, much to the girl's disappointment, and ran towards his summoner, activating his jutsu at the same time. Flames erupted around his body and he grew in size. By the time he reached Yoruichi he was no longer a cute little kitten but a massive feline the size of a tiger with massive canines protruding from his mouth, with flames swirling around his paws and tail markings. Kirara let out a massive roar showcasing his new fangs and the deadly teeth.

"He's also quiet useful for battle."

"That Is So Awesome!" Exclaimed Naruto. Now he was eager to try out summoning.

Quickly he bit his thumb again and performed the same hand seals. He wasn't sure the amount of chakra to put into it as he didn't want to summon something small, but he also didn't want to risk something that will destroy the area. And he felt he had the proper amount he thrust his hand to the ground and called out, "**Kuchiyose no Jutsu!**"

Smoke erupted obscuring everyone's view of Naruto. But they knew something happened for Kirara started growling menacingly, his hackles raised at what he felt a possible threat.

As the smoke cleared Naruto was able to get a good look at his first summon. The Hollow was massive to him, easily thirty feet in length, most of it taken up by the serpentine body, and a shoulder width twice that of a man. The hollow's was mostly covered in red scales, with a green underbelly. It possessed two muscular arms and its five fingered hands ended in wicked claws. Its face looked was bony and white, looking like a skull and had a head of black hair. But its most defining feature was the perfect hole placed right in the center of its chest.

Turning its glowing yellow eyes to Naruto the Hollow let out a small growl. "**Are you the one that summoned me?**" It asked in a demonic and clearly male voice.

"H-hai." Responded Naruto, more than a little nervous at the intimidating sight of the Hollow. "I am Arrancar Uzumaki Naruto."

"**I am Acid Wire.**" Introduced the Hollow as he placed one of his hands atop Naruto's head. Naruto idly noted that palm was the size of his face and that the fingers could wrap around his skull."**And your chakra certainly feels like an Arrancar's. And those are Uchiha with you. Mostly.**" He said looking over Yoruichi, Kirara growling at it to say 'stay away.' "**But I must be sure that you are what you say you are.**"

"What do you mean?" Asked Naruto.

"**Humans are clever creatures. It would not surprise me if they had figured out how to replicate the feeling of an Arrancar's chakra.**" Said Acid Wire as he backed away from Naruto. "**But there is something else that all Arrancar share. Something that connects them and can never be imitated. It even forms the basis of the bond between Arrancar and Hollow. And there is only one way to determine it existence.**" Without warning Acid Wire lunged at Naruto, letting loose a mighty howl. A howl that pierced into the deepest reaches of the soul, calling out the darkness.

Her student was in danger, but Yoruichi couldn't. Somehow the howl had brought out a fear that paralyzed her. It had paralyzed all of them.

Except Naruto.

As the demon rushed forward a familiar sensation flowed through Naruto. This was the feeling that kept him from running from Mizuki to protect Iruka. That caused the sensation of time slowing down when he was confronted with danger. Seeing the charging demon Naruto reached for his Zanpakuto and charged.

The exchange happened so quickly that no one could make out what happened. One second they were two opponents charging each other. Acid Wire with his claws at the ready. Naruto, drawing his Zanpakuto. Then a flash of light as the two met. Now they stood with their backs to each other as blood pooled on the ground.

The others found their paralysis gone and rushed to Naruto to check him for wounds, but they found none.

"**Baw ha ha ha ha!**" Laughed Acid as he examined his bloody stump of an arm as he turned to face his summoner. "**You are indeed an Arrancar, Naruto-sama.**" The demon proclaimed.

Naruto, coming down from a slight adrenaline high as the strange feeling fled from his body, turned to face his summon. "What was that?" He asked the question on everyone's mind.

"**The howl of a Hollow is more than sound. It has the ability to draw out the darkness in a human's soul bringing forth a paralyzing fear in the unprepared, but not in an Arrancar. For within the darkness of an Arrancar's is not fear but their fighting instinct.**" Explained Acid Wire. "**When confronted with danger the natural instinct of an Arrancar is not to flee but to fight. It often increases the individual's perceptions and their reaction times, but only when their life is on the line.**" He turned to the Uchiha of the group. "**It is something that was passed on to the Uchiha, manifesting in the form of their Sharingan. If I had attacked the girl there is little doubt that hers would have awakened.**" Then turning back to Naruto, Acid Wire leveled a glare at the boy. "**But be warned young Arrancar. This instinct is a boon in battle, but let it control you and you will fight without caution. Making mistakes that you should not, and fighting foes beyond your reach. Fortunately we Hollows have the same instinct, and now that you are proven to be an Arrancar we will help you.**"

"Thank you." Said Naruto, glad that the demon was offering help in this aspect of his life. Then he saw the still bleeding wound. "I'm sorry for your hand."

"**Ha! There is nothing to be worried about. It will grow back in time. We Hollows are very difficult to kill, short of cutting off our heads.**" Said Acid Wire. "**But I do feel weakened by the wound and must return to the realm of Hollows to rest and heal. But the next time you summon one of us Naruto-sama keep in mind that I am considered one of the nicer members of my brethren.**" With that said Acid Wire dismissed himself back to the Hollow realm.

"Well that was exciting." Said Yoruichi when the Hollow was gone. She didn't let it show that she was more than a little scared for Naruto's safety during the Ordeal. Seriously she knew that some summons required tests but she had never heard of one that could get you killed, although from what she heard it was a distinct possibility when dealing with snakes.

"I agree." Added Mikoto. "I had heard that Hollows were a fierce breed but that was unexpected. Now with that piece of business taken care of why don't we celebrate by having some lunch? It is almost noon."

Everyone agreed, but when they got back Ginrei's house Hikari realized that someone she had been expecting was missing.

"Kaa-san, where's Sasuke?"

"Hmm…That's strange. He hasn't gotten back from his Genin exam yet." Remarked Mikoto, a little curious as to where her son was.

"ACK!" Exclaimed Yoruichi. "I totally forgot." She said as she ran out the door. "Sorry but I have places to be, people to see, bets to win!" She called before using Shunpo to disappear.

"What was that all about?" Asked Ginrei.

The Genin could only sigh in exasperation at their sensei. Truth was they were starting to think that they would never understand her.

As the day was still young the three Uchiha and single Arrancar decided to catch up on their history. Or to be more precise the two elders decided that since they had the Arrancar history scrolls it was an opportune time for the Genin to learn more about their respective family histories.

* * *

At the Hokage tower Sarutobi sat in his office smoking a pipe while he filled out various forms that needed to be completed. But he was not alone. Waiting in the same room were several Jounin, among who were Sarutobi Asuma, Yuuhi Kurenai, Maito Gai, and several other acquaintances of two new Jounin instructors. They were all waiting for the appearance of a certain silver haired Jounin so that they could see who won the betting pool.

A slight swishing sound was the all warning they got as the last person in the pool appeared. "Yo." Greeted Yoruichi. "Did I miss it?"

Sarutobi put his pen down and was the one to answer it. "No Yoruichi. We still have a few minutes before Kakashi usually gets here."

The Elite Jounin grinned. "Excellent, I wouldn't want to miss everyone's face when I win."

It has long since been a tradition among the Jounin-senseis in the village that they place bets on the outcomes of certain events. Primarily the bets would be on whether a sensei passes a team during the true Genin exam, which team ends up getting the first C-rank mission, and who succeeds in the Chuunin exam.

But for the past few years there had been a special bet going concerning Yoruichi and Kakashi. Since they had been promoted to Jounin before most of the others in the room they had been chosen to be a Jounin-sensei and testing teams before the others. Normally it isn't out of the ordinary if a Jounin would fail the first one or two teams they were assigned. But these two had started to make a name for themselves after Yoruichi flunked her fifth team and Kakashi his fourth that they had the toughest tests around. So it was quickly settled that the safe money in the bet was that they would fail the team.

Which is why yesterday it came as such a shock that Yoruichi passed her team allowing Sarutobi, who usually abstained from betting, Kakashi, and surprisingly enough Kurenai to win the pool concerning her decision.

And today they would see who would win Kakashi's pool. Sarutobi chose to abstain from this although he had his suspicions, so the only people who bet that he would pass his team were Yoruichi and Gai. Truthfully some of the Jounin thought it was a bad sign that the two who knew the man best had bet the way they did.

The minutes passed and soon the door opened and in walked Kakashi, reading his book as usual. "Hatake Kakashi here to report that team 7 has…" started Kakashi sounding bored. The tension was thick and you could tell some of the Jounin seemed to be holding their breath waiting for the man's final word. "…passed."

There were many sounds of disappointment in the room but that didn't drown out Gai. "Ah Kakashi. I knew that this was the year my rival would embraced his flames of youth by accepting a team of students to pass his knowledge to."

"Hmm? You say something Gai?" Asked Kakashi.

While Gai ranted at Kakashi about youth and Kakashi's hip and trendy ways, Yoruichi looked like the cat who caught the canary as she collected her winnings. As she collected from Asuma the smoking Jounin had to ask. "How did you know Kakashi would pass his team?"

"I didn't." Responded Yoruichi. "I just had a feeling." But that didn't mean she wasn't curious as to what caused the man to pass the Genin. Which she asked him later as they made their way to a restaurant to get some dinner.

"Too be honest I was this close to failing them." Said Kakashi holding his thumb and index a mere centimeter apart. "They failed during the bell portion of my test. Although Sasuke and Sai came closer to getting a bell on their own then anyone else has. I sort of expected it from the Uchiha but Sai took me by surprise. He is much more skilled then his file indicates. He even used a jutsu I had never seen before."

"Really?"

"Hai, he used the ink he carries around to make a clone. It wasn't any better than most elemental clones, but to see something new from a leaf Genin is a first. Unfortunately Sakura was a bit of a disappointment." Kakashi admitted. "Right now with she is perfect to study Genjutsu, but I caught her so easily in one of the most basic illusions that it's not even funny."

"Want me to show her my sensei's special tough love training that she put Shizune through?"

"Maybe later. For now I want to deal with my team on my own. Anyway, as I said they failed the bell part but I always give them a second chance. I tied Sai up to a log since I was fighting him when the timer went off and ordered the others not to give him anything to eat. Sasuke and Sakura were the first students I have ever seen disobey my orders and try to feed their comrade. Odd thing was that Sai was adamant not to disobey my orders. It wasn't until Sasuke pointed out that if all three of them were going to get the bells from me then they all needed to eat to bring up their energy or else they will fail the mission. Funny thing is, if he hadn't used those exact words then Sai probably would never have accepted the food. Right now his focus is about obeying his commander and successfully completing the mission, which is something I am going to have to work on." Lifting his head from his book he turned his visible eye so he could see Yoruichi. "And what about your team? How was their first official day?"

"Pretty good." Admitted Yoruichi. "They already work pretty well together. A lot better than most Genin would. They are also more mature then I would have thought. Or at least Naruto is." Grinning she continued. "And you won't believe some of the stuff I discovered today. It even gave me an idea for that book of ours."

Kakashi's full attention was on his companion, his eye burning with an inner fire. "Do tell."

* * *

Naruto and Hikari started sneezing as they read over one of the entries in the Arrancar history.

"Someone must be talking about you two." Commented Mikoto as she set down some drinks for the two to enjoy.

The two could only nod being too absorbed in reading to comment back. To Naruto this was an opportunity he wouldn't waste to learn about his clan. Granted Mikoto had made it clear that he was always welcomed there and could read them any time he wished, Naruto just wanted to learn as much as he could as soon as he could.

Hikari's interest was more in what kind of clan Naruto came from. Granted it was doubtful that this would be much help considering how old all of the information in it was, but hey it never hurt to be prepared. And she had to admit that the Arrancar were better record keepers and historians then most other ninja clans. Maybe because they started out as a samurai clan that practiced the shinobi arts. But eventually Hikari noticed something odd.

Although the records went back many centuries, she and Naruto couldn't find anything about the clan's founding. Granted it wasn't that odd as most clans didn't know how they started, with a few exceptions. Usually it was because the clans don't bother to keep track of their history in the beginning and it is not until years later before they start the practice. But the way the Arrancar records were written you would think that they had just appeared in the Land of Darkness acting as its warriors. Oh well maybe it had something to do with the writing style at the time.

But she was starting to grow a little curious as to how the Arrancar created the Uchiha. She asked her mother about it but all Mikoto really knew was that one day an Arrancar somehow mutated the Byakugan of a Hyuuga into the Sharingan and that the Hyuuga who was changed took up the name Uchiha.

That's when they found something unusual. They were still a few centuries away from present time when they found a passage marked with the Uchiha crest as well as the symbol for journal.

Not understanding they called Mikoto over. "It's a seal." She said before placing her hand over it and channeled some chakra into the paper. There was a puff of smoke and where the seal once was laid an old leather back book. Mikoto took the book up and started reading the first few pages when her eyes widened. "This is a journal written by the first Uchiha about how the clan was founded." She said. At the request of Hikari and Naruto she started reading it aloud.

* * *

_The battle had been long and hard. After many hours of combat I find myself standing across the field from my opponent. An opponent I never wanted to face. An Espada of the Arrancar._

_My breathing is heavy, my body is covered in cuts, bruises and burns, and I have broken four ribs, three fingers, at least one toe, sprained my left ankle, and fractured my right wrist. My clothing is no longer in any condition that they could be considered serviceable. I have lost my katana, run out of exploding notes, and my weaponry is down to a single kunai and two shuriken. I have used what medical supplies and knowledge I had at my disposal to treat my injuries when I had the opportunity when I had the chance but I feel it is only a delaying action. Despite being as strategic with it as I could I am almost out of chakra. With what I have left I could probably get in a few more Juuken strikes, but at this point I fail to see what good it will do me._

_My opponent is also short of breath, but that is merely from the duration of our battle, a length of time that would leave any lesser man dead from exhaustion. His coat and shirt are mostly burnt tatters but there are still there. His Zanpakuto, a giant fan mounted on a shaft similar to a spears instead of the usual sword, rests against his shoulder. He has shown the ability to use it to perform powerful Fuuton and Katon jutsu. His Arrancar mark are two small bone like feathers that are tucked away just above his ears._

_The majority of his injuries come from the burns I have managed to inflict on him with the new form of Juuken I have created. That knowledge fills me with pride even if I know I should be cursing my skills for it is the reason I am out here._

_Many in the clan called me a genius because despite being a part of the branch family I have proven to have the most powerful eyes. Despite many of the disadvantages I possess being a member of the branch family I trained long and hard and by the age of fifteen recreated all available techniques the Juuken had to offer, even if they were techniques reserved for the main branch. I even took the time the time to study other shinobi arts such as Kenjutsu. Eventually I developed an entirely new form of the Juuken, one that did not rely on the traditional methods of attacking the internal organs, nerves, or even the chakra circulatory system. You do not even need the Byakugan to make use of this form. All it required was knowledge of the Juuken Taijutsu form and the ability to manipulate elemental chakra. By the time I was finished it was openly acknowledged that I was the strongest in the clan. And that was my downfall._

_The elders did not like having anyone disturb their sense of order and propriety. To them it is the main house that is only supposed to possess this strength, and the fact that a branch member such as myself knew their techniques was only tolerable because I had received no formal instruction in them. But when I created a form of Juuken that did not rely on tradition and could be used by someone outside the clan, they considered it inexcusable_

_So under a veil of sweetness and with honey words they gave me a mission to prove my strength by defeating a member of the Arrancar clan, something no Hyuuga has ever managed despite our best efforts. It was made clear that this was not a request and that disobedience would result in the use of the caged bird seal. I could not refuse._

_I did everything I could to prepare for the upcoming battle. I prepared my weapons, clothes, supplies, and body with careful consideration to what would be needed._

_It seems that it was all for naught. As I stare into my opponent's I slid into my Juuken stance prepared for the final confrontation. "Come," I say, "let us finish this."_

_The Arrancar just gazes at me, the look in his eyes almost as if he was looking into my soul. "You have fought long and hard." He eventually says. "Indeed, it has been many years since I have fought someone outside my own clan who has pushed me so hard. It is a pity you seem so intent on fighting to the death. A shinobi of your caliber come along only once in a lifetime. Tell me Hyuuga-san, before this battle ends, why is it that you have fought against me for so long and hard."_

"_It is merely the destiny of my life." I say but there is no conviction in my voice._

_The Arrancar snorts, clearly not believing it nor even thinking that I believe it. "In my clan we have several sayings concerning destiny. The first is that a man cannot know his destiny until he dies. The second is that destiny is only what we make of our lives. And finally destiny is the shackles that bind those who have given up. Personally I feel that it is the third that describes you right now." He states. "Never before have I seen such strength as what resides in you. Never before have I seen a Hyuuga enshroud his fist in flames and attack with Juuken. You are swift and strong in both mind and body. Your cunning could trap a kitsune. There were many opportunities for you to escape this fight, yet you stay. Now tell me why you are truly here." He commanded._

_I sigh. "I am a member of the branch family who has carelessly trampled on our clan's traditions. For years they called me a genius and recently I was declared strongest in the clan. Yet if I truly was a genius then I would have seen the grave I have dug for myself. The elders sent me here to 'prove my strength.' And because of the seal upon my forehead I cannot disobey them."_

"_So why not simply run from your clan?" Asked the Espada, curious as to why I would not choose such an obvious route._

"_I does not matter the distance I travel. As long as I bear this seal they control my life. I am sure that whether I win or lose it is their intention for me to die. This battle to them is merely an explanation for my death. If I must die then I would rather like the death of my choice. And I choose to die at the hands of someone stronger then myself in open combat, then to die from the caged bird seal at the hands of someone I cannot see even with my Byakugan."_

_The older man stood quietly, his eyes closed in meditation. Eventually he reopened them and asked. "But if you could live would you?"_

"_Hai. There is still much left in this world I wish to do. But life is not an option, thus I will be satisfied with this."_

"_Very well Hyuuga-san. If that is how you feel then tell me the name of the man I am about to kill."_

"_Shinrei." I respond. "Hyuuga Shinrei."_

"_Well then Shinrei-san, as you have faced me with all your strength and graced me with your name then it is only fair that I give my own name and reveal my true power." The Arrancar said as he tore the remains of his coat from his body revealing the number one tattooed above his heart. Raising his Zanpakuto he called out the name both it and he shared releasing the true power of the Arrancar. "__**Incinerate Suzaku!**__" Infernal red chakra erupted from his body surrounding him in a cloak of power. The chakra quickly receded revealing the released form of the most powerful Espada. His arms had elongated, thickened, and now ended in powerful hands with talon like claws. Upon his left shoulder rested a large phoenix head, identical to a hawk except for it brilliant crimson plumage. Upon his right resided the phoenix's tail. Sprouting from his back are two massive wings, their crimson plumage dazzling like a horde of rubies in the light of the setting sun. The Arrancar mark that resided by his ears has moved, and now resides on the bridge of his nose in the shape of a cross. His eyes that were once black now shined the crimson of fresh blood._

_But the most intimidating thing about him is not how beast-like his body has become but the swirling aura of fire that surrounded him. The sparks leapt from wing to wing, feather to feather. It roared along his arms and arced between his fingers. It blazed in his eyes, mesmerizing all who gazed at them. The flames had the intensity of the sun and it was his plaything, just as it was to the phoenix god whose name his Zanpakuto took_

_His form was regal and imposing. A monarch from the heavens. I was awed to be the witness of such glory and majesty. There can be no shame being defeated at the hands of such an opponent._

_The Arrancar directs his gaze at me and I feel my body lock in its current position. I only realize now that this was one of his powers. A mind altering Genjutsu that ensnares any that look into his eyes. It is a power that I manage to overcome with my Byakugan, but I must struggle to keep my wits about me. "Now," he says to me, "you shall die Hyuuga Shinrei." A flap of his wings propels him forward at tremendous speed, leaving a fiery trail that consumes everything in his wake._

_He soared towards me and I prepare myself to the best of my abilities, knowing that there will only be a split second chance for me to strike. As he gets closer time seems to slow, and then I learned the saying that when you are about to die your life flashes before your eyes is true, or perhaps that is simply another one of his powers. All I know is that when the time came my mind failed me and my body did not move as he outstretched his arm and gently presses the tip of his claw into the center of my caged bird seal, both my eyes, and the spot between my eyes. Then my world erupted in pain._

_I awoke groggy and incoherent, barely able to make out the crackle and warmth of the fire or the delicious smell of roast boar. I sit up as my wits return to me, and with it comes confusion. There sitting on the other side of the fire is the Arrancar, Suzaku, whom he was fighting however many hours earlier cooking boar meat over the fire while drying some more meat for later meals, and it seemed treated my injuries if the new bandages were any indication._

_Suzaku spared a glance to see that I was awake before returning to his work. We sit there in silence, more than a little oppressing for my tastes, and apparently his tastes. "I am sorry for the pain. But dying is always a painful process, whether it is physical or spiritual." He eventually said._

_Death? Death!? I asked for death even if I had to endure such pain because in the end it was a mercy compared to what the elders would do if they knew he was still alive. "You say death is a painful process, but I am not dead am I? And now I must face something far worse than anything you could have done to me!"_

_Suzaku pulled out several mushrooms and two potatoes, skewered them and placed them to roast over the fire before speaking again. "I did not say that you were dead. I said that you died. Or should I say Hyuuga Shinrei died."_

"_That is saying the same thing for I am Hyuuga Shinrei!" I yell wondering if somehow releasing his power had addled his brain._

_He does not respond to that but he does say, "There is a small pond over to your right. The water is clean and fresh. I am sure by now you are thirsty."_

_Now I am sure that he has early onset senility. But he is right and I am terribly thirsty. At the pond I scoop water with my hand, drinking from it till I had my fill. Once full I stay there contemplating what I should do now. If the elders suspected that I lived then they will activate my caged bird seal soon and finish me off in one of the most horrid methods available to man. As I gaze into the water I realize that something is not right with my reflection. In fact I can't believe that it is my reflection at all. Iris and pupils of my eyes were not the familiar milky white of the Byakugan, but coal black. Similar to Suzaku's when he is not in his released form. And my forehead if bare of any seal. I am well versed in the art of detecting and removing Genjutsu but I cannot find a trace of any illusion upon my face._

"_Suzaku!" I call, only to see the man's reflection in the water standing over my shoulder. "What has happened?" I asked._

"_As I said, Hyuuga Shinrei has died. With my power I altered your Byakugan, and how can be a Hyuuga without the Byakugan?" He says. "And with it I took the caged bird seal that marked you a branch member of the Hyuuga clan."_

"_But what has happened to my eyes?" My reaction was understandable, taking away the vision enhancing properties of a Doujutsu is the same taking away someone else's sight._

"_Why not see for yourself?"_

_Doing as he says I flood chakra into the pathways around my eyes. My familiarity with the feeling is enough to let me know that the pathways had changed and that beyond a doubt my eyes no longer possessed the Byakugan._

_In my reflection I watch as my irises shift in color from coal black to blood red. Swirling around my pupils were three tomoe connected by a thin line that followed the curve of the iris. In many ways my eyes reminded me of a pinwheel._

"_Interesting." Mused Suzaku as he saw the similarities between my new eyes and the eyes of his released form._

_As I gazed into my new eyes it hit me. Suzaku had freed me. In every way and form. Without the caged bird seal he was freed from the main house and had no need to ever fear the elders and their pettiness. And now that his Byakugan was gone replaced by this new Doujutsu he was freed from the Hyuuga clan. No longer was he restricted by their rules and traditions, free to expand and develop his skills and to live his life the way he desired without worry of retribution from his admittedly overbearing former family._

_But it presented him with a whole new set of problems. What did he truly have beyond his family? The Hyuuga had been close knit and rarely associated with outsiders beyond business such as missions or arranged marriages to bring in new blood. Without the clan he had no money, no supplies, and unless he wanted to reveal himself to the clan and get their hunter-nins after him no allies among former clients. Or at least none he could think of. So what should he do?_

"_Come." Said Suzaku. "Supper will be ready by now. Then after a nights rest we will move out. There is a settlement about half a day's journey from here where we can meet up with some other members of my clan." He stated as he moved back to the fire. "By the way, what will you call yourself now that you are no longer a Hyuuga, Shinrei-san?"_

_That was a question that made me pause. It was true that I no longer was a Hyuuga, and I am not the kind of person who would enjoy the life of a man with only one name and no familial connections._

_Looking to the man that had changed my life in the span of a few hours my eyes were drawn to his Zanpakuto. A fan was such an unusual weapon especially compared to the swords most Arrancar wield. In anyone's hands a fan is used to create a cool and comforting breeze on a hot day. Yet in the hands of a trained shinobi such as Suzaku, it was an instrument of destruction that brought cutting wind and burning flame._

_Comfort and death, a fan could be used for both aspects just depending on the intentions of the proper wielder, unlike a sword which for good or ill can only bring death. Much like a shinobi. Or perhaps the shinobi could be more like the fan if he truly desired it._

"_Uchiha." I said. "From now on my name will be Uchiha."_

_If Suzaku was curious about my choice of a name he did not show it beyond a slight raising of his eyebrow. "Very well Uchiha Shinrei." He said as he passed me a bit of meat flavored with mushrooms and one of the potatoes._

_That was the first of many meals I would share with Suzaku as an Uchiha._

* * *

That first entry had been enlightening to all three of them. For Mikoto and Hikari it was the tale of how the Uchiha came to be, and if it had never happened then who knows if they would even be alive today, much less as Uchiha.

For Naruto it told him of the kind of people his ancestors were, and their strength of body, mind, and spirit. It had also told him something that the Sandaime had hinted at. To release his sword he had to know its name. Which was a feat easier said than done as nothing he had read so far mentioned how to find out the Zanpakuto's name.

Mikoto looked up from the journal to see that several hours had passed. "I wonder where Sasuke is?" She wondered aloud.

Speak of the devil and he will appear, or in this case the Uchiha. Sasuke had just walked in from some after test training to see his mother and sister sitting at the kitchen table with Naruto with several large scrolls and a book out. He let out an unconscious, "Hn," at the sight.

"Welcome home Sasuke. How was your test?" Greeted Mikoto as she got up to get some snacks.

"Passed it." He replied. "What's going on here?"

"Kaa-san and I were just helping Naruto-kun find out more about his clan." Answered Hikari.

She didn't notice Sasuke's eyes narrow ever so slightly when she added the kun to Naruto's name, but Mikoto did. The matriarch of the Uchiha may not have been a Jounin but she had still been an excellent kunoichi before she retired in favor of being a mother.

"We even found this journal written by the first Uchiha." Added Hikari.

Journal written by the first Uchiha? Now that was something he had to see. It also gave him an excuse to stay here to keep an eye on his sister and the dobe. He still remembered the kiss incident from yesterday. Good thing he doesn't know what happened today.

* * *

The world was dark. The sky held no stars but the full moon was clear and beautiful. The terrain was composed of sand. Bone white sand as far as the eye could see. Very little else existed beyond a few dead tree and rocks bleached white despite the fact that this land never saw the sun. And it was all seen through the eyes of a man who was there, yet not there.

Using yet another one of the abilities of his Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan, Uchiha Madara was capable of viewing into the realm of Hollows. A place he could visit in spirit only, unless he received a little help.

Before him was the lithe form of Acid Wire who had just informed him of the day's event that he knew of.

After the report Madara couldn't help but chuckle. "So he is already summoning Hollows of your level eh? Obviously it is an influence of the Kyuubi otherwise it would be doubtful that he would have enough chakra. But he is progressing well. Tell me, the darkness of Naruto's soul, was there anything unusual about it?"

"**His darkness was deeper than most I have seen, but he is not far gone. Already balance is being restored.**" Answered the Hollow. "**But if he truly does contain one of the Great Ones, then there is a far greater danger we must be concerned with.**"

"Yes, the dangers from within are always greater than those without." Agreed Madara. "For now you and the others keep an eye on him. If need be I will step in. But I would rather not have to speed up my plans if it can be avoided. There is too much at stake here to risk it."

"**We will do what we can.**" Said Acid Wire before turning to leave.

Madara also departed awakening from his meditative trance in the disguise as Tobi. He would need to spend some time preparing contingencies for his plan in case something goes wrong. After all one should never put all their eggs in one basket.

But now he needed to find out some important information concerning the most important egg of all. He needed to know what other seals apart from the Shiki Fuuin that Namikaze Minato placed on Naruto. It wouldn't be easy but he had an idea of how he could obtain it. The tricky part was finding the right accomplice. You attracted more flies with honey and Jiraiya did love the honeys.

* * *

**Author's Notes:** Sorry this took so long to get out, but for a while I lost inspiration to work on this story. Any one that checks out my profile can see the five stories I have added since I last updated this.

Now then, a lot of people managed to guess correctly who Yoruichi's former teammates are, and about three times as many that guessed incorrectly. Kudos to those that said that her sensei was Tsunade and her teammates were Shizune and Kisuke Urahara.

The next chapter will have team 9 interacting with the other Genin. It will also have the beginning of the Wave Arc in which I will be adding a new character from Bleach. Can you guess who? Here's a hint, they will be with Zabuza and Haku. If you think about it I am sure you can get.

Oh yes and a few more notes. I am not a Sasuke hater. I have my reasons for why I believe he acted the way he did in canon. In this story however I have changed things giving him new reasons to act. If anything his views and ideas will lean more towards canon Naruto. Now I am not saying that he doesn't want revenge, I am just saying that he doesn't have a one track mind. Also because of his new reasons to live Sasuke and Naruto won't exactly get along, for now. But I have different plans for the two of them later in the story.

Also do not expect neat and orderly updates for any of my stories. I will update when I update. I will try to keep the intervals from getting too long but I make no promises. When I feel like working on something I will work on it. Also keep in mind that I am a college student meaning that I have to keep an eye on my academics.

That's all I've got for now.

**Please Read and Review.**


End file.
